L'Énergie du désir
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Hermione vit seule depuis qu'elle s'est séparée de Ron. Sirius, lui, ne parvient pas à se remettre tout à fait de la mort de Lupin. Il n'a pas beaucoup de compagnie, et aimerait qu'Hermione passe plus de temps au 12 Square Grimmaurd...
1. Après la guerre

**Note d'auteur : Une autre vieille fic en neuf chapitres, datant de 2010, qui elle aussi contient son lot de clichés et de défauts, le plus important étant le Ron-bashing dont je ne suis vraiment pas fière, ce n'est toujours pas mon personnage préféré aujourd'hui mais à l'époque je me suis laissé influencer par le grand nombre de Dramione où il était présenté comme un sale type. Je préfère prévenir, pour ceux qui y sont allergiques, passez votre chemin ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _« La solitude est un sentiment partagé par tellement de gens que ce serait extrêmement égoïste d'éprouver sa solitude tout seul. »_

 _TENNESSEE WILLIAMS_

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans que la guerre était terminée. Personne ne le savait, mais dans un autre passé, Harry avait été assez imprudent pour se lancer au secours de son parrain, le croyant prisonnier de Voldemort. Et par cette entreprise insensée, il avait causée la mort de Sirius Black. Seulement, dans le passé réel, Harry avait écouté ses amis, qui lui avaient assuré que c'était un piège de Lord Voldemort. Harry n'était pas parti défier le mage noir, il avait prévenu Dumbledore qui lui avait assuré que Sirius était bien en sécurité au 12 square Grimmaurd. Et Harry n'avait pas risqué la vie de ses amis.

Il avait retrouvé Sirius, avait senti un infini soulagement envahir son cœur et avait plus que jamais travaillé l'occlumancie avec Rogue, qui n'avait pas changé de comportement envers lui, mais avait été forcé de constater les progrès phénoménaux de son élève tant détesté.

Deux ans plus tard, suite à la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait combattu Voldemort. Sirius avait été à ses côtés, cette fois. Mais un évènement avait particulièrement choqué le dernier des Maraudeurs : la mort de Remus Lupin, le seul ami qui lui restait. Il s'était contraint à faire bonne figure, mais ne s'était réellement jamais remis de cette perte. Harry avait fait de son mieux pour le soutenir, tout comme il avait soutenu Ron suite à la mort de Fred.

Sirius n'était pas resté longtemps en deuil. Il n'avait pas montré à quel point la mort de Lupin l'avait atteint. Il avait fait croire qu'il était assez fort pour surmonter cela. Mais en réalité, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes lorsqu'il était seul.

Il l'était d'autant plus depuis que son filleul avait emménagé avec sa petite amie, Ginny Weasley. Le 12 square Grimmaurd était tristement délaissé. Seuls Sirius et Kreattur étaient des résidents à temps plein de la noble demeure des Black. Harry venait de temps en temps rendre visite à son parrain, mais avait à présent sa propre vie, aux côtés de Ginny, sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre.

~o~O~o~

A vrai dire, la personne qui venait le plus souvent ces derniers temps, c'était Hermione Granger. En effet, le 12 square Grimmaurd possédait une bibliothèque des plus riches, contenant des ouvrages rares, parfois uniques. Et elle prenait un savant plaisir à y venir régulièrement, pour consulter ces œuvres, qui l'aidaient dans son travail aux services sociaux. Hermione avait mis son savoir au profit des enfants avec qui la vie n'avait guère été clémente. Et tout ce qu'elle avait appris lui servait à présent pour aider ces pauvres orphelins, qui étaient pour certains de simples enfants abandonnés par des parents Moldus, qui avaient pris peur devant les pouvoirs de leur enfant.

Ce genre de situation révoltait Hermione, aussi faisait-elle de son mieux pour leur trouver une famille d'accueil, ou les placer dans un foyer qu'elle savait réputé. C'était parfois très difficile, mais en tant qu'ancienne Gryffondor, Hermione prenait son travail très à cœur et ne se décourageait qu'extrêmement rarement. Elle prenait certains de ces enfants en affection, et en aurait bien adopté certains.

Mais depuis sa rupture avec Ron, elle ne se sentait plus tellement l'âme maternelle, et ne pensait plus vraiment à fonder une famille, chose qu'elle avait mainte fois envisagée lors de sa relation avec Ron. Elle avait cependant très mal vécu le fait d'apprendre qu'il l'avait trompée, lors d'une fête donnée pour les dix-neuf ans d'Harry. En effet, Lavande Brown n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de renouer avec Ron, et y avait on ne peut mieux réussi ce jour-là, en couchant délibérément avec lui dans la chambre d'ami d'Harry et Ginny. Ron l'avait avoué à Hermione six mois après, et elle avait rompu avec lui une semaine plus tard, donnant pour principale raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec un homme qui était capable de la tromper avec la première ex qu'il rencontrait.

Après cela, Hermione n'avait pas été tendre avec Lavande. Elle s'était rendue chez elle et avait usé du sortilège Dentesaugmento, avec une telle violence que la pauvre fille avait dû faire venir les services d'urgence de Ste Mangouste chez elle, étant incapable de se déplacer puisque ses dents dépassaient déjà les deux mètres au bout de deux minutes. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas pu la guérir en totalité et elle arborait maintenant les mêmes dents qu'Hermione lors de ses trois premières années à Poudlard. Loin d'éprouver des remords, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle la croisait au Chaudron Baveur, ou aux Trois Balais et qu'elle voyait le sourire pour le moins disgracieux que possédait cette Marie-couche-toi-là !

~o~O~o~

Donc, depuis sa rupture avec Ron, Hermione était désespérément seule. Elle avait vaguement fait quelques rencontres, mais aucune n'avait été concluante. Elle avait revu Viktor Krum, lors d'un séminaire à Vienne où il avait été convié lui aussi. Ils avaient dîné ensemble le soir même, mais avaient été d'accord pour conclure qu'ils avaient évolué chacun de leur côté et qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment grand-chose en commun.

Depuis lors, Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps entre son lieu de travail, sa petite maison au cœur du Londres Moldu et le 12 square Grimmaurd. Mais lorsqu'elle y était, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux habitants, et ne restait jamais pour manger, se couchant tous les soirs vers dix heures et ne prenant qu'une petite pause déjeuner à midi. Elle ignorait que ces passages en coups de vents peinaient Sirius, qui aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de compagnie autre qu'un elfe de maison décati et un peu dérangé sur les bords.

Elle ne discutait jamais avec lui, sauf pour lui demander parfois où se trouvaient certains livres, et pour lui dire qu'elle s'en allait. De plus, depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Ron, elle avait une certaine appréhension à se retrouver seule avec un homme, qu'il eût son âge ou bien plus – comme Sirius. Hermione était vraiment devenue une jolie jeune femme, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Elle avait vingt ans, mais on lui en aurait donné vingt-cinq, pour cette étrange maturité qui émanait d'elle, dans son regard ou chacune de ses paroles.

Elle avait acquis un physique gracieux, sans être aguicheur. Elle n'avait pas une poitrine proéminente, trouvant d'ailleurs parfois qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, mais refusant catégoriquement d'y remédier, que ce soit par magie, ou grâce à la chirurgie esthétique. Son visage s'était affiné, et elle avait de jolies pommettes, de beaux yeux qu'elle savait maquiller sans outrance pour se donner un regard de biche. Ses lèvres étaient roses et elle les agrémentait souvent d'une touche de rouge à lèvre couleur cerise, qui faisait ressortir sa peau claire. Ses jambes étaient fuselées, mais elle les trouvait parfois un peu courtes, portant des talons pour remédier à ce complexe. Le changement le plus impressionnant était sans doute lié à sa chevelure, qu'elle avait, au prix de nombreux essais, réussi à dompter. Elle conservait malheureusement toujours sa tendance à s'emmêler, mais Hermione réussissait à se coiffer de diverses façons, réussissant même parfois à se faire des brushings !

Oui, elle était vraiment devenue jolie, on pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle était belle. C'était en tout cas l'avis des hommes qu'elle côtoyait à son travail, mais qu'elle se refusait absolument à draguer. A vrai dire, elle ne tirait guère profit de son apparence, et se sentait même parfois gênée lorsqu'on se retournait sur son passage. Oui, depuis Ron, elle ressentait un constant malaise vis-à-vis des hommes, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la tragique fin de leur relation dès qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles elle évitait Sirius le plus possible, car elle le savait homme à femme de part sa séduisante apparence, à laquelle elle n'était pas insensible, mais se bornait à n'y penser que comme à un acteur particulièrement beau mais inaccessible. Sirius avait dix-neuf ans de plus qu'elle. Oh, elle ne trouvait pas cela aberrant, d'autant qu'on ne lui aurait jamais donné quarante ans, depuis qu'il s'était pris en main pour essayer de retrouver son apparence d'avant son séjour à Azkaban. Il en paraissait une trentaine, voire trente-cinq, mais guère plus. Et c'était sans doute pour cela que l'idée de plaire à Sirius Black ne choquait pas Hermione outre mesure. Seulement, elle bloquait quant à se lancer dans une autre relation. Voilà pourquoi elle ne cherchait pas à le séduire.

~o~O~o~

Sirius, lui, avait encore du mal à ne plus voir Hermione comme l'éternelle élève studieuse qu'elle était à Poudlard, et qu'elle était finalement encore, puisqu'elle continuait à passer le plus clair de son temps libre le nez plongé dans des livres. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son charme incontestable, mais était, contrairement à elle, rebuté par leur écart d'âge. Il aurait tout à fait pu être son père, et cette pensée lui revenait sans cesse lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

Mais ce qu'il trouvait le plus attirant chez elle, c'était son pouvoir de séduction qu'elle ignorait encore, et dont elle usait sans en avoir conscience, dans le moindre de ses gestes. Elle avait, en particulier, cette manie de remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avec une telle désinvolture et une telle élégance que Sirius aurait cru qu'elle avait étudié son attitude, mais il se doutait que c'était involontaire, et c'en était d'autant plus charmant.

Seulement, lorsqu'il la voyait dans ses livres, il la revoyait à l'âge de quatorze, quinze ans, et ôtait de son esprit tout idée de se rapprocher d'elle. D'autant qu'il voyait bien qu'elle veillait à garder ses distances et, en ignorant la raison – ou plutôt les raisons –, il pensait que c'était dû à leur écart d'âge et peut-être au fait qu'il ne l'attirait pas. Il était vrai qu'il était très différent de Ron Weasley, tant sur le plan physique que spirituel. Il s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandé ce qu'une fille aussi fine et intelligente qu'Hermione faisait avec un homme pareil, qui était son exact opposé. On disait souvent que les contraires s'attiraient, mais là…

A la limite, il l'aurait vue avec Harry sans trop de difficulté, pourquoi pas même avec Neville Londubat, qu'il estimait beaucoup de part son courage et sa détermination, et son intelligence également. Il aurait même été jusqu'à la voir avec Drago Malefoy, pourquoi pas ? Il avait connu Lucius, et savait que son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais possédait un petit plus : des sentiments, ce dont Lucius semblait être dépourvu. Il savait cependant que le jeune Malefoy était marié depuis quelques semaines avec une certaine Asteria Greengrass. Et il était de toute évidence conscient que Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais épousé une née-Moldue.

Il trouvait très regrettable qu'une jeune femme aussi belle et aussi intelligente demeure célibataire, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer l'éventuelle possibilité qu'il pût se passer quoique ce soit entre eux…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce début de Sirius/Hermione ? :) Le Ron-bashing sera relativement sporadique - ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas relu cette fic, je relis les chapitres à mesure que je les poste pour enlever les fautes que j'aurais oubliées lors de la première publication donc je ne me souviens pas bien de la suite^^ - donc voilà, si ces premières touches ne vous ont pas trop embêtés, la suite sera sensiblement pareille^^**

 **Je vous dis à lundi pour la suite, merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Mauvaise rencontre

**Note d'auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Hermione avait reçu voilà deux jours une lettre de Cormac McLaggen. Elle avait du mal à oublier cette espèce de rustre qui l'avait accompagnée à la fête donnée par Slughorn, lors de leur sixième année. Cormac était alors en septième année, mais Hermione s'était rapidement aperçue que son âge mental était proche de treize ans et qu'il était aussi attentionné envers les filles qu'une mante religieuse envers son mari. Autrement dit, c'était un mufle…

Il lui parlait entre autres dans cette lettre de son envie de la revoir, la plaignait vaguement quant à sa rupture avec Ron, mais l'essentiel de la lettre était centré sur lui, lui, et encore lui. Aussi Hermione avait-elle répondu poliment qu'elle était en ce moment complètement surbookée et qu'elle était dans l'incapacité complète de voir qui que ce soit. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, mais pas complètement vrai non plus…

Pour être sincère, elle méprisait cordialement Cormac et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait accepté le moindre rendez-vous avec lui, sachant qu'il n'était sûrement pas du genre à faire durer les préliminaires, et qu'il ne verrait sans doute aucun inconvénient à conclure rapidement avec elle, en imaginant probablement mal qu'elle puisse refuser. Hermione n'avait d'ailleurs reçu aucune réponse à sa lettre et en avait été profondément soulagée.

Le soir où elle aurait dû avoir rendez-vous avec McLaggen, elle se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait envie de décompresser un peu et rien de tel pour cela qu'une petite soirée rien qu'à elle. Elle s'assit à une table en retrait et commanda une Bièraubeurre. Elle sortit de son sac un livre sur la méthode d'éducation des petits hippogriffes et passa un long moment à le lire, tout en sirotant sa Bièraubeurre.

~o~O~o~

En parallèle de sa situation, il y en avait deux autres.

L'une : Cormac McLaggen avait décidé qu'il aurait coûte que coûte rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger, contre ou de son plein gré, et l'avait suivie, de chez elle jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, où il comptait bien s'inviter à sa table à un moment où à un autre.

L'autre : Sirius Black avait décidé de sortir un peu, pour une fois, et s'était tout naturellement décidé pour le Chaudron Baveur, qui était sans doute l'endroit le plus convivial qu'il connût, avec les Trois Balais de Pré-au-Lard.

De plus, il y avait eu une amélioration majeure dans sa vie, depuis qu'il avait complètement été réhabilité, compte tenu de son rôle important dans la résistance et du fait de son étroit lien de parenté avec Harry Potter. Il avait ainsi pu constater qu'il n'était plus vu comme un criminel, mais comme quelqu'un de respectable. Il avait également pu observer, non sans fierté, que les femmes, moldues ou sorcières, ne restaient pas insensibles à son charme, en lequel il avait toute confiance…

~o~O~o~

Il arriva évidemment un moment où ces trois situations entrèrent en contact. Cormac aperçut Hermione et se dirigea tout naturellement vers sa table. Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne, la petite Granger, avec ces quelques années de plus… Il avait de plus apprécié très moyennement de voir son invitation refusée, et allait s'empresser de lui prouver qu'elle avait eu tort.

— Salut, Hermione, fit-il en s'asseyant à sa table sans autorisation.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et s'étrangla en voyant Cormac assis face à elle. Elle se mit aussitôt sur la défensive, même si elle était parfaitement consciente du fait qu'il ne pourrait rien tenter au milieu d'une telle foule.

— Cor… Cormac ? balbutia-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle entre deux quintes de toux.

— Surprise, non ? répondit l'intéressé.

— Heu… Oui, plutôt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— La même chose que toi, mentit-il effrontément. Je décompresse. Mais sans me bourrer le crâne d'idioties.

Il souleva le livre d'Hermione pour en voir le titre et le lâcha avec dédain. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, rangea le livre dans son sac et se leva. Elle déposa un Gallion sur la table, en paiement de sa Bièraubeurre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cormac sourit, en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure situation. Lorsqu'elle serait dehors, il n'y aurait plus personne, et la nuit, cette rue de Londres était très peu fréquentée, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

— Hermione, dit-il d'une voix faussement suppliante. Attends-moi !

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse et Cormac grimaça. _Zut_ , songea-t-il, _ce n'était pas prévu_. Il la suivit quand même. Hermione tapota sur le mur, le passage s'ouvrit et elle sortit sur le chemin de traverse. La soirée était fraîche, et elle n'avait pas de veste. Elle maudit McLaggen et songea à transplaner. Mais elle avait un système d'alarme dans son appartement, pour se protéger des voleurs Moldus. Elle s'était refusée à utiliser la magie pour les repousser. Et si elle débarquait d'un seul coup dans son appartement, elle risquait de déclencher l'alarme et de réveiller tout l'immeuble…

— Eh, attends ! fit Cormac derrière elle.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le jeune homme qui s'arrêta.

— Oh, doucement, fit-il. Je ne t'agresse pas, moi !

— Peut-être, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, répondit-elle. Je te connais, McLaggen, et je suis désolée de te contrarier, mais je ne serai pas une de tes énièmes « coups d'un soir », compris ?

— Je ne pensais pas à ça, répondit-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Ce que tu peux être parano…

— Oh, je t'en prie, je te connais assez ! Je croyais avoir été claire, en te disant que je ne voulais pas avoir de rendez-vous avec toi. Visiblement, tu ne sais pas très bien lire…

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais là par hasard.

— Et moi, je te dis que je ne te crois pas. Laisse-moi, maintenant.

Cormac sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme. Il détestait vraiment beaucoup être contrarié. Hermione crispa sa main sur la sienne. Cormac n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et il lui suffirait d'un Stupéfix pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

— Ne m'y oblige pas, fit-il, menaçant.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me traîner dans ton lit ? rétorqua Hermione avec un redoutable rire moqueur. En me menaçant ? Si tu lisais un peu plus, tu saurais qu'il y a d'autres moyens !

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Cormac fit faire une arabesque à sa baguette en criant :

— _Stupéfix_ !

Hermione lança un sort de protection informulé et le sort ricocha sur son bouclier. Mais McLaggen avait de la ressource et il surenchérit avant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits :

— _Sectumsempra_ !

Hermione se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège. Là, elle commençait vraiment à paniquer ! McLaggen avait toujours été un peu susceptible, mais il avait ce soir dû boire un peu trop, et était d' autant plus irritable. Alors qu'il allait lancer un autre sortilège, Hermione vit une imposante silhouette surgir de l'ombre pour se jeter sur le jeune homme. Après quelques clignements d'yeux, Hermione distingua un gros chien noir.

 _Le Sinistros_ … songea-t-elle avant de se rappeler que ce n'était probablement qu'une stupide croyance de Trelawney.

Le chien s'éloigna alors et Cormac prit la fuite. Hermione se demanda ce que cet imbécile faisait à Gryffondor, autrefois. Une telle lâcheté n'était digne que d'un Serpentard. Elle se releva, époussetant sa robe et le chien s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula, n'ayant jamais été une grande passionnée de ces bêtes-là, leur préférant largement les chats. Mais l'animal ne semblait pas menaçant, et qui plus est, il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Il ne pouvait pas être méchant. Arrivé à quelques mètres d'elle, il s'arrêta et se métamorphosa. Hermione se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu s'en rappeler plus tôt.

— Salut, Hermione, fit Sirius Black en nettoyant d'un geste nonchalant sa robe de sorcier un peu salie. On dirait que ma forme d'Animagus me sert encore, visiblement !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Je dois dire qu'avec cinq ans de recul sur cette fic, je trouve ce passage beaucoup moins romantique que lorsque je l'ai écrit, pour la bonne raison que l'inversion des rôles me plaît beaucoup plus, le cliché de la faible femme secourue par un homme viril n'est plus trop ce qui me fait rêver^^ Mais bon, dans un film ou un livre ce genre de scène ne me déplaît pas fondamentalement, du moment que la situation s'équilibre à un moment et que la femme peut lui rendre la pareille ;)**

 **Et en relisant ce chapitre, j'ai eu la chanson "Gaston" de _la Belle et la Bête_ tout du long à cause des similitudes entre Cormac et lui, désolée si c'est aussi le cas pour vous xD**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi pour la suite !**


	3. Tourmentée

**Note d'auteur : Un troisième chapitre avec une interaction entre Sirius et Hermione, bonne lecture !**

 **RAR MG123 : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :) Et oui, les moments Sirius/Hermione vont se faire plus fréquents par la suite, pour les dialogues en revanche, je pense que ce sera sensiblement pareil, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même^^**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Hermione resta immobile. Elle était évidemment reconnaissante à Sirius de l'avoir aidée, mais n'en restait pas moins vigilante. Il resta de toute évidence à distance respectable et elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Elle mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'elle tenait toujours sa baguette de manière à pouvoir se défendre. Avec un petit sourire, elle la rangea dans sa poche.

— Merci, dit-elle. Pour une fois, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de m'en tirer toute seule ! Une chance que tu aies été là !

— La chance n'y est pas pour beaucoup, répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin. J'étais au Chaudron Baveur par hasard, mais je t'ai suivie délibérément. J'avais vu ce petit imbécile qui te poursuivait et même si mes jeunes années sont loin derrière moi, je me souviens tout de même assez bien des pulsions qu'ont certaines personnes à la vingtaine.

Hermione sourit, songeant qu'il avait peut-être bien été de ceux-là, mais ne lui en fit pas part. Il y eut un petit silence embarrassé qu'Hermione rompit :

— Bon, ben… Merci encore ! Je vais rentrer, bonne soirée.

— Je peux te raccompagner, si tu veux, répliqua Sirius. Au cas où tu serais encore poursuivie par des admirateurs !

Hermione émit un petit rire gêné et secoua la tête avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'habitait pas tout près du Chaudron Baveur et qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de transplaner chez elle. Elle s'était mise à marcher, tournant le dos à Sirius Black, avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé et elle dut reconnaître – bien malgré elle – qu'il était exceptionnellement séduisant, ses cheveux et sa cape noire flottant dans le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la rue, et ses bras croisés de manière nonchalante.

— En fait… fit-elle avec un sourire timide. Je… je ne peux pas transplaner chez moi.

— Pourquoi ? fit Sirius, surpris.

— J'ai mis un système d'alarme moldu, et si je débarque chez moi sans le désactiver avant d'entrer, il se déclenche… Alors il faut que je rentre à pied. Donc…

— Donc tu voudrais que je te raccompagne ?

Hermione rougit un peu et se sentit idiote. Elle essaya de se reprendre et répondit avec un peu plus de contenance :

— Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr !

Sirius sourit à nouveau et elle se sentit rougir encore. Il le faisait sans doute exprès, c'était même certain : ce sourire en aurait fait fondre plus d'une. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit galamment son bras, qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Il émanait de lui une légère chaleur, et étant sensible au froid, elle profita de ce moyen de se réchauffer un peu. Elle se refusait par contre à montrer qu'elle était frigorifiée, il aurait pu prendre cela pour une manière de le séduire. Il croirait peut-être qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ou elle ne savait quoi… Et c'était hors de question ! Elle n'était pas une allumeuse, et elle n'en serait jamais une.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Sirius ne demande avec nonchalance :

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

— McLaggen ? Oh… Rien, rien, il était juste vexé que je ne veuille pas avoir rendez-vous avec lui. J'ai donné une fois, en sixième année, ça m'a suffi !

Sirius sourit et Hermione tira sur son bras pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre pour aller chez elle. Un coup de vent passa et le parfum de Sirius lui parvint. Elle fut surprise, en s'apercevant que c'était un effluve très floral, où dominait l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Elle rougit en se rendant compte que c'était une des odeurs qu'elle percevait dans la potion d'Amortentia…

— Un problème ? demanda Sirius, comme s'il avait perçu son trouble.

— Non, non, répondit Hermione.

— Tu as froid ?

— Non, mentit-elle.

— Si, tu as froid, répliqua-t-il. Tu as la chair de poule.

Hermione regarda ses bras nus et vit qu'il avait raison. Mince… Elle haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Sirius s'arrêta, et serra son bras contre lui pour qu'elle soit obligée de faire de même. Puis il retira sa cape et la lui mit sur les épaules. Hermione s'enveloppa dedans, se rendant compte que c'était vrai, elle était gelée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle inspira profondément et l'odeur du parfum de Sirius emplit son nez. Elle cligna des yeux pour se rependre un peu, car c'était un effluve étrangement enivrant.

Le vêtement était chaud et elle se serait volontiers endormie dedans. Mais elle refusa de laisser paraître quoique ce soit, se contentant de remercier Sirius du regard. Celui-ci n'était, heureusement pour lui, plus un novice en matière de femmes depuis longtemps. Il avait depuis belle lurette appris à déchiffrer leurs attitudes. Mais là, en fait, il aurait bien aimé être complètement débutant. Il avait vu la manière dont Hermione s'était enroulée dans sa cape, dont elle avait humé le vêtement qu'il savait imprégné de son parfum favori et cette lueur dans son regard quand elle l'avait remercié.

Il se maudit d'avoir eu ce comportement. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais essayer de la séduire, de ne jamais user de son charme sur elle. C'était la meilleure amie de son filleul, elle n'était probablement pas encore remise de sa rupture avec Ron, et elle était tellement plus jeune que lui… Sauf ce soir. Ce soir, il la voyait telle qu'elle était, une jeune femme de vingt ans, et célibataire. Vingt ans… ça lui paraissait tellement surréaliste que la petite Hermione Granger, qu'il avait connue à l'âge de treize, ait pu autant grandir…

Bien malgré lui, il laissa ses yeux noirs courir sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Il se serait donné des gifles… Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta devant un immeuble. Sirius détailla le bâtiment. Il ne se promenait qu'extrêmement rarement dans le Londres moldu, et n'était de fait que peu habitué à ces habitations. Hermione sortit une clef de sa poche, ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle.

— Bon… fit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Merci beaucoup, et encore merci pour toute à l'heure, aussi !

Elle retira la cape à regret. L'odeur allait lui manquer, mais si elle la gardait, Sirius se poserait inévitablement des questions. Elle ignorait que le cerveau de l'ancien paria tournait déjà à plein régime. Elle lui tendit le vêtement et lui adressa un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir. Puis elle rentra dans l'immeuble et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se força à ne pas regarder en arrière. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, jusqu'au troisième étage et rentra chez elle.

Pattenrond s'élança à sa rencontre de sa démarche un peu gauche. Elle caressa l'affreux chat orange au museau écrasé et sourit en se rappelant de ce que Sirius avait dit de lui, sept ans auparavant : « C'est sans doute le chat le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais rencontré ». Comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle était seule, Hermione se mit à raconter sa journée à son chat. Et celui-ci, comme à son habitude, sembla l'écouter attentivement, la tête posée sur les pattes, roulé en boule sur le canapé.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ? demanda-t-elle. Il m'a proposé de me raccompagner, tout naturellement, alors qu'on ne se parle jamais… Et puis, quel intérêt avait-il à venir m'aider, aussi ? Ça non plus, je ne comprends pas.

Pattenrond roula sur le dos et la regarda dans les yeux. Hermione sourit en se disant que si son chat pouvait parler, il lui aurait sans doute dit qu'elle réfléchissait trop et qu'au lieu de se torturer ainsi, elle ferait tout aussi bien d'aller demander directement à l'intéressé ce qui en retournait.

— Finalement, dit-elle, je crois que Sirius a raison. Tu es bien le chat le plus intelligent qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, à moi aussi.

Pattenrond émit un miaulement rauque et elle lui caressa machinalement le ventre, le faisant bruyamment ronronner. Elle se décida à lui poser une question :

— Tu l'aimes bien, Sirius Black, toi ?

Pattenrond émit un nouveau miaulement et Hermione prit ça pour un oui. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas nier que son chat avait un don pour cerner les gens. Elle s'était souvent demandée pourquoi il crachait à l'approche de Ron. En fait, c'était à chaque fois un avertissement pour elle, pour lui dire de se méfier de ce goujat, mais elle n'y avait jamais pris garde. Elle réfléchit à nouveau. Il aimait bien Ginny et Harry, ainsi que Luna et Neville. Il n'appréciait que moyennement George Weasley, mais c'était parfaitement compréhensible, vu le nombre de mauvais tours que celui-ci lui avait joués, lors du vivant de son frère jumeau. Oui, désormais, elle tiendrait beaucoup plus compte des réactions de son chat à l'encontre des gens…

Elle alla se mettre en pyjama, se glissa sous ses draps et s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu et à mardi pour la suite :)**


	4. Dilemme

**Note d'auteur : Hermione et sa conscience sont au rendez-vous dans ce quatrième chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR MG123 : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Hermione mit plusieurs jours avant de retourner au 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule avec Sirius. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu attiré par elle. Elle avait, à la suite de cette sorte de révélation, passé plus d'une heure devant un miroir pour essayer de savoir ce qui pouvait plaire chez elle. Elle avait décelé une lueur amusée dans le regard de Pattenrond, qui l'observait s'admirer dans son psyché.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait un visage pas trop vilain… Depuis que ses dents de lapin n'étaient plus d'actualité, elle s'était nettement arrangée. Elle avait de beaux yeux, d'accord. Et elle savait les maquiller, elle en était consciente. Elle devait cela à Ginny, en grande partie ! Et puis, elle devait admettre que ses jambes étaient plutôt fines. Mais en dehors de ça… Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine, elle n'aimait pas ses fesses qu'elle trouvait un peu trop rondes et surtout, elle haïssait prodigieusement ses cheveux. Même si elle avait finalement réussi à dompter sa crinière, ils avaient toujours leur manie de s'emmêler au moindre coup de vent.

Non, décidément, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait attirer Sirius, dans son physique. C'était peut-être sa passion pour les livres, qui l'intéressait. Oui, il avait peut-être envie de discuter avec elle de cela, d'échanger des connaissances. Ce devait être cela…

— A ton avis, Pattenrond ? demanda-t-elle.

Le chat orange miaula et se roula en boule dans son panier. Hermione soupira. Elle avait la fâcheuse impression d'être redevenue une adolescente de seize ans qui se demandait comment plaire aux garçons ou comment demander à un garçon de sortir avec elle. Non pas qu'elle fût attirée par Sirius Black – encore qu'elle devait l'avouer, il était vraiment séduisant – mais elle se posait des questions. C'était naturel : qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à la défendre puis à la raccompagner chez elle ?

— J'aurais dû l'inviter à prendre un verre, maugréa-t-elle. Il a vraiment dû me prendre pour une vierge effarouchée !

Nouveau miaulement de Pattenrond. Hermione se tourna vers lui et eut la curieuse impression qu'il souriait. C'était sans doute une simple illusion d'optique, due à la lumière ou à la position de ses moustaches, mais elle aurait juré qu'il se moquait d'elle.

— Toi, ça va, fit-elle avec un air de reproche. Tu peux parler, je n'ai jamais vu une seule femelle te tourner autour !

Pattenrond cracha et sortit du salon, la queue haute, pour aller se cacher dans la salle de bain. Hermione sourit et reporta son attention sur son miroir. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Ron, elle avait perdu beaucoup de confiance en elle. Et ce n'était pas bêtement infondé, car elle avait constaté que personne ne lui avait plus jamais dit qu'elle était belle. En fait, non. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était belle. Ni Ron, ni Viktor, ni personne. On lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie, qu'elle était mignonne, mais belle, jamais. Il y avait de quoi douter de soi !

Le chat orange revint dans la chambre, jouant avec une pelote de laine. Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

— Tu me trouves belle, Pattenrond ?

Le chat la regarda, une lueur furieuse dans ses yeux jaunes, et quitta le salon, toujours la queue et le museau hauts. Hermione sourit en songeant qu'il lui faisait parfois beaucoup panser à Malefoy. Il avait la même attitude hautaine et altière. Mais lui, il ne parlait pas et ne la traitait pas de Sang-de-Bourbe à longueur de journée ! Hermione avisa un Gallion sur son lit et le prit machinalement dans ses mains. Elle dit pour elle-même :

— Pile, je vais le voir, face, je reste ici.

Elle lança la pièce de monnaie dans les airs, la rattrapa sur le dos de sa main gauche, la bloqua avec la paume de sa main droite. Elle regarda. Pile…

— Le sort est vraiment contre moi, souffla-t-elle. Ou pas…

Elle ouvrit sa garde-robe et en sortit une robe bleu nuit. C'était sa préférée. Elle l'enfila, s'admira un instant dans son miroir, puis courut à la salle de bain pour se maquiller légèrement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de ressembler à un camion volé, non plus ! Elle enfila des escarpins noirs, avec de petits talons. Puis elle mit une cape noire sur son dos, enferma Pattenrond dans sa chambre où il avait son panier et sa litière, mit l'alarme, et sortit de son appartement. Une fois dehors, elle se bénit d'avoir pensé à prendre une cape, car il pleuvait des cordes. Elle décida de marcher un peu. Elle avait pris un parapluie moldu, au lieu de se lancer un sort d'imperméabilité. Elle se ferait ainsi beaucoup moins remarquer.

Elle dut marcher pendant un bon moment, trois quarts d'heure au total. L'eau rentrait dans ses chaussures, mais elle n'en avait cure. Son parapluie était très efficace, et pas une goutte d'eau n'était tombée sur ses cheveux. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car ils auraient frisé encore plus vite et elle aurait ressemblé à une espèce de gorgone.

Soudain, elle arriva en vue de la maison. Elle pouvait la voir, étant dans le secret, et le fait que les gens passent devant sans savoir qu'elle était là l'amusait toujours autant. Elle vit plusieurs Moldus qui longeaient la grille du jardin, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil et sourit. Elle regarda la fenêtre du salon, qui donnait sur la rue. Sonner ou ne pas sonner ? Telle était la question…

Elle fut tentée de refaire un « pile ou face », mais se ravisa. Elle était plus courageuse que ça, tout de même ! Elle était une Gryffondor, que diable ! Elle inspira un grand coup et traversa la place. Elle sentait l'eau dans ses chaussures, ce qui était passablement désagréable. Mais elle se força à l'ignorer et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Elle sentait son sang battre ses tempes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle ne montait pas à l'échafaud, tout de même !

Un temps infini s'écoula avant qu'on ne daigne lui ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle vit la porte s'entrouvrir, elle fut tentée de s'enfuir en courant, comme un sale gosse qui sonnait chez les gens avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais elle ressentit un incroyable soulagement lorsque de grandes oreilles de chauve-souris apparurent.

— Kreattur ! s'exclama Hermione.

— Miss Granger, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant respectueusement. Entrez, je vais vous ouvrir la bibliothèque.

Oui, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il se pose de questions, puisqu'elle venait tout de même relativement souvent, pour consulter les livres de la bibliothèque. Sirius, en revanche, verrait sans doute cette visite autrement. Ou peut-être pas, après tout.

Elle ouvrit le petit portail, pénétra dans la cour et gravit les marches du perron. Elle entra dans la maison, après avoir replié son parapluie. Au moins, elle serait au sec. Elle accrocha sa cape sur la rampe de l'escalier, enleva ses chaussures qui étaient devenues de véritables éponges et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Kreattur s'inclina à nouveau et lui demanda :

— Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, miss ? Une Bièraubeurre, un chocolat chaud ?

— Je… un chocolat chaud, je veux bien, répondit Hermione avec sourire. Merci, Kreattur.

— A votre service, miss.

L'elfe s'éclipsa et Hermione se dirigea machinalement vers les étagères recouvertes de livres. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle se sentait incroyablement bien, dans une bibliothèque. L'odeur des vieux livres, du papier jauni, de l'encre vieille de plusieurs siècles… Comme si elle s'était trouvée en haut d'une montagne, elle inspira à fond. Puis elle regarda les titres. Elle les avait quasiment tous en tête. Mais il y en avait tellement. Elle avisa un livre plus sorti que les autres. Elle le sortit de son étagère et en regarda le titre : _Prendre soin d'une rose_.

Elle sourit. Sirius s'intéressait-il à la botanique ? Si le livre était sorti, c'est qu'il avait servi il y avait peu de temps. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, la porte de la bibliothèque grinça. Hermione se retourna, s'attendant à voir Kreattur avec son chocolat chaud.

— Salut, Hermione, fit Sirius, appuyé contre l'encablure de la porte, avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Hermione poussa un cri, et lâcha son livre, qui tomba dans un grand fracas.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Hermione a beaucoup de réactions du type de celle de la dernière ligne dans cette fic, on me l'a fait remarquer sur HPF, l'autre site où je publie, donc voilà, ça va peut-être vous énerver un peu au bout d'un moment, je préfère prévenir xD Merci d'avoir lu et à samedi pour la suite !**


	5. La fuite

**Note d'auteur : On fait un peu avancer le schmilblick dans ce cinquième chapitre :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Sirius éclata de son rire si particulier, semblable à un aboiement. Hermione se baissa en vitesse. Elle se sentait de plus en plus idiote. On aurait dit une adolescente prise en faute. Elle vit Sirius s'approcher d'elle et recula instinctivement en se redressant à toute vitesse. Sirius parut plutôt surpris.

— Je te fais si peur que ça ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

— Heu… Non, non, désolée ! mentit-elle.

C'était en réalité tristement vrai. Elle avait peur de Sirius Black, peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, et surtout, peur de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui… Elle s'éloigna précipitamment, ne supportant pas leur proximité. Elle voulait au minimum deux mètres, entre eux. Si pas plus… Et résultat, le livre était toujours par terre. Sirius se baissa calmement pour le ramasser. Il en examina la couverture, sourit et le remit à sa place. Heureusement, il semblait avoir compris qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. Hermione fut bizarrement contente de savoir qu'il s'y connaissait si bien en femmes… Cormac, ou même Ron, auraient insisté pour se rapprocher d'elle, pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas de ça.

Elle jouait machinalement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, regardant obstinément les livres de la bibliothèque.

— C'est une simple impression ou tu es bizarre ? lui demanda soudain Sirius.

— Qui ? Moi ? fit Hermione d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë. C'est ridicule, je ne suis pas bizarre… Mais tu m'as fait peur, je croyais voir Kreattur…

— Ah, désolé de ne pas ressembler à un elfe de maison, plaisanta Sirius. J'y avais pensé pour choisir mon Animagus, mais ce n'est décidément pas un aspect très…

Des pas se firent entendre et il s'interrompit. Kreattur ne semblait heureusement pas les avoir entendus. Il apporta son chocolat chaud à Hermione qui le prit d'une main hésitante. Mais Sirius ne fit absolument aucun commentaire, considérant apparemment comme parfaitement normal qu'elle se fasse traiter comme une princesse chez lui…

Lorsque Kreattur fut reparti, Sirius dit :

— Je suis toujours étonné de l'excès de zèle dont il fait preuve avec toi.

— Ah ? Il fait du zèle ? demanda Hermione, contente de changer de sujet.

— Oui, en général, il ne s'occupe pas aussi bien de mes invités. Et de plus tu es une née-Moldue. Ne le prends surtout pas pour toi, mais vu qu'il a vécu pendant plusieurs décennies au milieu de gens qui méprisaient les sorciers comme toi, ça me surprend qu'il te traite comme une… enfin, une sorcière de sang-pur.

Hermione sourit, loin de s'offenser du terme. Elle était tout à fait consciente de ses origines, et les assumait pleinement. De toute façon, elle était la preuve vivante qu'être né moldu n'empêchait pas d'être un excellent sorcier. Cela pouvait paraître prétentieux, mais c'était la stricte vérité.

— Peut-être qu'il s'est habitué à moi, dit-elle. A force de me voir ici…

Sirius haussa les épaules dans un geste purement désinvolte mais non dénué de charme. Hermione se demanda s'il avait étudié le moindre de ses gestes… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que dans chacune de ses attitudes, il gardait toujours cette beauté nonchalante, désinvolte… Dans sa manière de hausser les épaules, justement. Ou de sourire. Ou de se recoiffer vaguement d'une main. Ou de hausser les sourcils. Ou de s'appuyer contre un mur, les bras croisés…

 _Arrête, Hermione !_ pensa-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même. _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es ridicule, ma pauvre fille…_

— Tu as un problème ? fit Sirius, l'air vraiment sceptique.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se prendre la tête à deux mains. Elle devait ressembler à une véritable démente…

— Mal à la tête, maugréa-t-elle. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

— Il pleut des cordes, fit Sirius.

— J'ai un parapluie, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

— Un ?

Hermione sourit malgré elle. Sirius vivait dans le Londres Moldu. Dans une maison magique, peut-être, mais dans le Londres Moldu quand même. Et il ne paraissait pas prêter grande attention au monde qui l'entourait…

— Un parapluie, répéta-t-elle, amusée. C'est une espèce de cloche en toile pour me protéger de la pluie.

Elle ne voyait pas de meilleure représentation.

— En toile ? répéta Sirius, avec un sourire dubitatif. Tu ne dois pas être protégée de grand-chose, avec ça !

Hermione sourit à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Sirius ne l'empêcha pas de sortir.

Il embrassa la pièce du regard pour voir s'il n'y avait rien capable de la rappeler, de l'obliger à rester plus longtemps, mais il ne vit rien. Elle avait terminé son chocolat et n'avait rien oublié. Et il ne pouvait pas lui proposer de finir son livre, elle avait déjà failli en voir le contenu, heureusement qu'il était arrivé à temps pour l'en empêcher… Il la vit remettre sa cape sur ses épaules. Prendre son parapluie.

— Tu ne veux pas te sécher un peu ? proposa-t-il avec une voix très assurée, alors qu'il avait le cerveau complètement embrumé.

— A quoi bon ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je vais ressortir pour me faire tremper, de toute façon !

— Justement, attends la fin de l'averse, au moins…

— Tel que c'est parti, ça risque de durer toute la nuit, répondit Hermione, et il est tard. Désolée, je ne peux vraiment pas rester.

 _Ne la laisse pas s'en aller, Sirius, oblige-la à rester…_

 _Dis-lui quelque chose, Hermione. Je ne sais pas, « au revoir », ou « bonne soirée »…_

— A un de ces jours… murmura Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle ouvrit le pan de bois et se précipita dehors, sans ouvrir son parapluie, trop pressée de s'éloigner de cette maudite maison, de son maudit propriétaire et du maudit sourire de ce dernier. Elle ne s'occupa pas de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur ses épaules. En fait, il y en avait tellement, que ses cheveux, au lieu de reformer l'indomptable crinière, tombaient sur ses épaules, imbibés d'eau. Elle ouvrit finalement son parapluie et se dirigea vers chez elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça ? Il se doutait de quelque chose, maintenant, c'était évident…

~o~O~o~

Sirius regarda la rue, regarda la jeune femme marcher au milieu des flaques. Quelle allure elle avait… Malgré l'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur les épaules et dans le dos, elle se tenait droite et marchait d'un pas vif et assuré. Mais elle ne l'appréciait pas. La preuve en était de sa hâte à s'en aller. Il la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle devait trouver qu'il était trop vieux.

Il lui faisait peur. C'était de la peur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux noisette. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour cela… Il n'avait pas essayé de lui faire du charme, il n'avait rien dit de déplacé… Il s'était comporté avec elle comme avant la guerre. Ou comme l'autre soir, la semaine précédente… Mais visiblement, maintenant, elle se méfiait de lui. Ou peut-être des hommes en général.

Il avait vu Harry, deux jours auparavant. Son filleul lui avait vaguement parlé d'Hermione et du fait qu'il trouvait dommage qu'elle soit toujours seule. Il maudissait un peu Ron pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais Ron étant son meilleur ami et son beau-frère, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir totalement. Il savait probablement qu'il était entièrement coupable, mais par solidarité, il rejetait un peu de la faute sur Hermione, en disant qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de lui et qu'elle discutait avec beaucoup d'autres hommes.

Sirius soupira et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre de whisky pur-feu.

~o~O~o~

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son canapé, sans prendre la peine s'enlever ses chaussures détrempée et sa cape dégoulinante. Elle ferma les yeux, une main sur le front. Elle entendit un miaulement et sentit la queue de Pattenrond sur sa gorge. Il s'était assis sur ses genoux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il la regardait, une lueur de reproche au fond des prunelles.

— Oh, je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Pattenrond descendit de ses genoux et s'allongea contre sa cuisse sur le canapé. Elle le caressa par habitude et souffla :

— Toi aussi, tu me trouves idiote, hein ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais j'imagine que tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

Pattenrond ronronna et Hermione émit un petit rire.

— Je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas un Animagus, toi ! Tu es vraiment trop intelligent. Ou alors, tu as une maîtresse vraiment trop idiote. C'était tellement prévisible. A quoi je m'attendais ? Je savais qu'il serait là, je savais que j'aurais peur. Pourquoi j'y suis allée, pourquoi ?

Pattenrond miaula et lui mordilla un doigt. Hermione sourit et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés, prit une douche et alla se mettre au lit, les idées embrouillées comme jamais elle ne les avait eues.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Je tiens à dissiper les doutes, si à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic je pouvais penser le comportement d'Hermione répréhensible lorsqu'elle était avec Ron, aujourd'hui je trouverais révoltant qu'un•e ami•e condamne sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle a été trompée, sous prétexte qu'elle discutait avec d'autres hommes... Bref hormis ça j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) A mercredi pour la suite !**


	6. Pile ou face

**Note d'auteur : Un sixième chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais pour compenser, le neuvième et dernier chapitre est beaaaaaucoup plus long xD Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR MG123 : Je dissipe les doutes tout de suite, Ron ne lui a rien fait à part la tromper ;) Je massacre suffisamment ce personnage dans cette fic sans en plus en faire un pervers violent... Et la confrontation Sirius/Hermione est à venir ;) Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Seul le travail permit à Hermione de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle s'immola dans la paperasse, dans tous les dossiers d'adoptions ou de placement en foyers. Elle partait au travail tôt le matin pour n'en revenir que tard le soir. Et une fois chez elle, elle se laissait tomber dans son lit et s'endormait, parfois sans se déshabiller. Lorsque vraiment elle devait prendre une douche ou manger un peu, elle mettait la musique à plein volume pour s'empêcher de penser. Pattenrond n'appréciait que moyennement ce nouveau rythme de vie, car certains matins, Hermione oubliait de lui mettre des croquettes, et il devait rester à jeun toute la journée.

Petit à petit, Hermione finit par oublier – autant que faire se peut – cet épisode et ralentit son rythme. Elle alla même jusqu'à imaginer retourner au 12 square Grimmaurd, pour consulter d'autres livres, mais à chaque fois que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, elle la refoulait aussitôt, n'étant pas folle. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle prenait le risque d'y retourner, elle tomberait nez à nez avec Sirius, et qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui demander des explications.

Il pourrait aussi se moquer d'elle, de son attitude de petite adolescente effrayée. Il était vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi puérile depuis longtemps ! Elle avait toujours su faire face à toutes les situations et là, à cause d'un simple sourire, d'un simple physique pour le moins avantageux, elle prenait ses jambes à son cou et passait plus de deux semaines à se tuer au travail pour tout oublier. Ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas du tout…

— Quelle imbécile, siffla-t-elle un matin en se coiffant devant son miroir.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répondit le miroir.

Hermione sourit et alla dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre et Hermione sortit en trombe de sa salle de bain pour voir un hibou en équilibre précaire sur l'appui de sa fenêtre, une lettre au bec. Elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir et il s'engouffra dans la chambre.

Hermione prit une boite de Miamhibou dans un de ses placards, boite qu'elle gardait toujours pour ce genre de cas, et lui en versa une bonne quantité dans une gamelle de Pattenrond, lequel regarda ce drôle d'emplumé se nourrir dans son assiette, l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

Hermione décacheta rapidement la lettre, se demandant bien de qui elle pouvait venir. L'écriture lui disait quelque chose, mais il était évident que ce n'était pas une personne dont elle avait reçu foule de lettres. Elle s'assit sur son lit et lut le parchemin :

 _Très chère Hermione,_

 _Je n'insisterai pas, je ne te demanderai pas quelle mouche t'a piquée voilà deux semaines, je pense que tu ne tiens pas à me le dire. Mais sache que le 12 square Grimmaurd t'est toujours ouvert, ainsi que sa bibliothèque. J'imagine que tu le sais, mais comme cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue, je me demandais si tu croyais que tu n'étais plus la bienvenue. De plus, je ne te cacherai pas que tes visites mettaient un peu de gaieté dans cette maison, et que ça changeait de la monotonie du quotidien, que je ne partage qu'avec Kreattur._

 _Je me demandais donc si tu accepterais que je t'invite à prendre un café, demain après-midi. Tu choisiras si tu préfères aller dans un pub Moldu ou si tu préfères rester chez moi. J'ai reçu la proposition de la_ Gazette du Sorcier _pour écrire un article dans la rubrique botanique, et je sais que tu as de larges connaissances sur le sujet, aussi j'aurai bien besoin de tes lumières._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Sirius Black_

Hermione lâcha le morceau de papier et il tomba lentement sur le plancher. Elle soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. _Pitié, pitié, faites que je me réveille_ , supplia-t-elle silencieusement. Mais, comme elle devait s'y attendre, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était bel et bien réel. Elle reprit la lettre et la relut attentivement. Puis elle avisa ce Gallion sur son bureau et le prit entre ses mains.

 _Pile, j'accepte, face, je refuse,_ songea-t-elle en le lançant dans les airs.

La pièce tournoya dans les airs et retomba sur le dos de sa main. Hermione regarda. Pile.

— Cette pièce est truquée, ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était simplement le hasard et qu'elle devait accepter son destin, mais elle la refoula. Elle commençait à trouver ce jeu plutôt drôle.

— Pile, on va dans un bar moldu, face, on reste chez lui, dit-elle tout haut en relançant la pièce.

Si la pièce était réellement truquée, elle ne prenait pas trop de risques. S'ils étaient dans un bar moldu, il serait obligé de s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait dit dans la lettre et elle aussi… si d'aventure Sirius avait jamais eu d'autre intention que de recevoir son aide ! Elle regarda la pièce. Face.

— Ah non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Non, ça suffit, maintenant !

Pattenrond la regardait, l'air très intéressé par ce soudain accès d'humeur. Le hibou aussi, paraissait plutôt intrigué. Hermione secoua la tête et se résigna. D'accord, d'accord, c'était son destin. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Se laisser guider par une bête pièce de monnaie, c'était on ne peut moins hermionien, mais au point où elle en était…

Elle prit une plume et une bouteille d'encre mauve, sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir et répondit :

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _J'accepte de t'aider à rédiger ton article, et j'en profiterai bien évidemment pour feuilleter quelques livres sur le sujet. Si je ne suis pas venue ces jours-ci, c'était à cause de la surdose de travail que j'avais, je suis désolée que tu l'aies mal pris !_

 _N'étant pas une grande amatrice des pubs moldus, je te propose qu'on reste chez toi, comme ça, on aura tous les ouvrages à dispositions, ce sera plus simple._

 _A demain,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Oui, c'était très bien. Sobre, clair, aucun sous-entendu. Il ne risquait pas se méprendre sur ses intentions. Elle s'en voulait un peu de lui mentir à propos de la surdose de travail, après tout, c'était elle qui s'était volontairement immolée dans le boulot ! Mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, bien évidemment… Elle donna la lettre au hibou qui s'envola par la fenêtre en quelques battements d'aile. Hermione regarda l'heure et poussa un cri en voyant qu'elle était terriblement en retard. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière à toute vitesse, sortit de son appartement et transplana en quatrième vitesse au ministère.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, un autre moment de face à face prévu dans peu de temps... :) Merci d'avoir lu et à dimanche pour la suite !**


	7. Au 12 Square Grimmaurd

**Note d'auteur : Ce septième chapitre devrait vous plaire, un nouveau petit face à face au programme ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Marylou : Oui oui, cette fic est d'actualité, je publie tous les quatre jours donc pas de panique, s'il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre pendant 3 jours elle n'est pas abandonnée pour autant x) Contente que ça te plaise !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, Hermione quitta le travail à midi. Elle aurait ainsi tout l'après-midi pour se préparer moralement. Elle s'entraîna notamment à divers sourires. Elle en trouva un qui n'était ni timide ni aguicheur, et décida de se l'accrocher au visage pour la soirée. Oui, comme ça, il ne se ferait aucune idée. Elle étudia aussi sa démarche. Ne pas tortiller des fesses, ne pas courber le dos… Non, sa démarche, ça allait. Maintenant, la coiffure. Elle lissa ses cheveux et les noua en queue de cheval haute. Elle ne se maquilla qu'extrêmement légèrement et s'habilla d'une manière sobre : un haut chocolat et une jupe en jean arrivant juste au dessus du genou. Le haut n'était pas trop décolleté, ça allait.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être prête, elle mit des croquettes dans la gamelle de Pattenrond, prit une cape noire qu'elle se mit sur les épaules ainsi qu'un parapluie car le ciel était menaçant. Puis elle mit l'alarme après avoir enfermé Pattenrond dans sa chambre et sortit de l'appartement. Elle inspira à nouveau profondément et descendit les trois étages d'un pas lent. Il n'avait pas donné d'heure, mais elle imaginait que si elle se pointait chez lui vers dix-huit heures, ça lui conviendrait.

Il commençait à pleuvoir lorsqu'elle atteignit le square Grimmaurd. Elle sonna au 12 et attendit. Kreattur lui ouvrit, s'inclina et vint lui ouvrir.

— Le maître vous attend, miss, dit-il.

Il referma le portail derrière elle et l'accompagna à l'intérieur. Il la débarrassa de sa cape et de son parapluie et la mena à la bibliothèque. Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes légèrement croisées, la tête appuyée sur sa main droite, en train de feuilleter un énorme livre. Il releva la tête lorsque Kreattur annonça Hermione et sourit. Hermione eut envie de s'enfuir en courant, il était encore temps… Non, il était trop tard. L'araignée avait resserré son piège autour d'elle et elle ne s'était pas enfuie à temps. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre ce que le sort déciderait pour elle. Sirius se leva, mais ne s'approcha pas pour la saluer, ce pour quoi elle lui fut reconnaissante.

— J'ai sorti tous les livres que j'ai jugés utiles, dit-il.

— Depuis quand tu écris des articles pour la _Gazette_ ? demanda Hermione.

— Depuis un moment, déjà. Mais je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que tu viens toujours ici en coup de vent.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Il venait de lui faire un reproche déguisé. Il lui en voulait de ne venir là que pour profiter de la bibliothèque et de ne jamais discuter avec son propriétaire. Elle baissa un peu la tête puis se reprit et répondit :

— Et ça paye bien ?

Sirius embrassa toute la pièce d'un geste ample de la main et lui dit :

— Tu vois, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

— Tu as hérité tout ça, rétorqua Hermione.

— Exact. Mais il y a un grand nombre de livres ici que je n'ai acheté que récemment. En fait, ce qui paye, c'est d'écrire pour un journal qui m'a discrédité pendant quinze ans. Disons que c'est leur manière de se faire pardonner.

— Je ne savais pas que tu aimais écrire.

— Moi non plus, jusqu'à ce que je retombe sur de vieux parchemins, de vieilles nouvelles que j'avais écrites quand j'avais treize, quatorze ans. Et j'ai proposé mes services à la _Gazette_. Ils n'ont pas traîné pour accepter.

Hermione hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les étagères de livres. Mais Sirius avait bien travaillé, il avait sorti tous les livres susceptibles de servir. Elle en prit cinq, évitant de montrer que le poids des œuvres était plutôt conséquent pour elle, et les emmena à la cuisine, où elle les posa sur la table. Sirius arriva derrière elle, portant le reste des livres, à savoir sept, comme s'il s'était agi d'un livre de poche.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et prit le premier livre pour se plonger dedans.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

— Tu le vois bien, je me documente.

— Hum… Oui, je vois ça. Mais tu ne sais même pas sur quoi porte mon article.

Hermione rougit. Elle s'était fait avoir… Elle referma le livre en hâte, en faisant sortir des nuages de poussière qui lui piquèrent les yeux. Elle toussota et lut le papier que lui tendait Sirius. Il devait parler des effets de la mandragore sur les victimes de la pétrification. Facile, c'était du vécu pour elle.

— Pas étonnant que tu aies fait appel à moi, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ça, je connais.

Sirius haussa un sourcil surpris. Hermione se demanda comment il était possible qu'elle n'ait jamais parlé de ça. Elle expliqua :

— En deuxième année, j'ai été pétrifiée par le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Harry ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

— Il est possible qu'il y ait fait allusion, répondit Sirius, mais tu sais, on ne parle pas que de toi, quand on se voit.

Hermione sourit, les joues roses. Puis elle ajouta :

— C'est avec de la mandragore qu'on m'a libérée. Donc, je suis une des mieux placées pour t'en parler.

— Ah, d'accord. Je suis bien tombé, alors. La fille la plus intelligente que Poudlard ait connue est aussi une de celles qui a vécu le plus de choses.

Hermione sursauta avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans sa phrase. Par « vivre le plus de choses », il parlait des aventures qu'elle avait traversées avec Harry et Ron. Elle regarda rapidement les livres s'offrant à elle et en sélectionna quatre sur les douze. Elle sentit Sirius s'approcher d'elle et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se maudit d'avoir opté pour une queue de cheval haute qui ne cachait en rien les couleurs de son visage. En l'occurrence, c'était le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues qu'elle aurait voulu camoufler derrière sa masse de cheveux. Elle mit sa main de manière à cacher cette partie de son visage aux yeux du beau Sirius Black, qui ne fit aucun commentaire mais qui n'en pensait pas moins…

Ils passèrent une heure dans un silence de plomb. Sirius avait fait du café, qu'Hermione trouva tout bonnement délicieux. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal, sans Kreattur. Hermione prit de nombreuses notes, dans les livres qu'elle lisait. Elle remplit au total huit parchemins, tandis que Sirius corrigeait, et retranscrivait en clair tout ce qu'elle avait noté.

Soudain, Hermione fit tomber une plume. Alors qu'elle se baissait pour la ramasser, sa main rencontra celle de Sirius, qui avait amorcé la même descente dans le même but. Hermione retira précipitamment sa main. Ce contact avait suffi à lui rendre les idées complètement confuses. Elle se redressa précipitamment et se remit à lire. Ou du moins, à faire semblant, pour sauver les apparences. Mais ses joues étaient devenues si rouges que même s'il l'avait voulu, Sirius n'aurait pu l'ignorer.

Sans savoir ce qui lui prenait, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle était si jolie, sa main… Fine, soignée, les ongles n'étaient pas trop longs, et parfaitement limés. La peau était blanche et lisse. N'importe qui aurait pu être tenté de la toucher. En l'occurrence, ce n'importe qui, c'était à l'instant présent Sirius Black.

Hermione mit une seconde à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Lorsque ses yeux virent cela, elle les écarquilla et poussa un hurlement. Elle se leva avec précipitation, faisant tomber la chaise dans sa hâte, provoquant un sursaut chez Sirius. Ses jambes fonctionnaient toutes seules. Elle courut vers la porte de la cuisine et l'ouvrit à toute volée.

— Hermione ! cria Sirius derrière elle.

Elle se força à l'ignorer, saisit sa cape, ne se soucia pas de son parapluie et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Kreattur transplana juste à côté d'elle, manquant la faire s'évanouir de frayeur. Il paraissait surpris et lui ouvrit la porte.

— Vous partez déjà, miss ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grinçante.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se précipita dehors, en deux enjambées. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, ainsi qu'une main puissante qui lui attrapait le bras. Elle se retourna et vit que Sirius l'avait rattrapée et la tenait fermement de sa main droite. Elle tenta de se dégager, complètement affolée. Et pourtant… Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il lui avait touché la main. Non, c'était du désir… Du désir pour le beau Sirius Black. Elle croisa son regard couleur d'encre et se sentit paralysée, comme s'il lui avait jeté un Stupefix. Il était proche d'elle, trop proche… Son cœur s'affola, sa main libre tremblait…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je vous avais prévenus pour les réactions ridicules d'Hermione, elle est assez infernale x) Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu et à jeudi pour la suite !**


	8. L'énergie du désir

**Note d'auteur : J'espère ce pénultième chapitre vous plaira :) (oh, je suis sûre que oui xD) Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Marylou : Ta review me fait très très plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette fic :) Et oui, chapitre 7 un peu court, mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira davantage ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Hermione était complètement paralysée, elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce regard tellement fascinant. Sirius n'était pas menaçant, même si sa main fermement agrippée au bras d'Hermione aurait pu passer pour une tentative d'intimidation. Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien, elle ne lisait rien de tel dans son regard… Mais elle ne pouvait pas capituler, pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas…

— Sirius… murmura-t-elle, presque suppliante.

Elle ne savait pas pour quoi elle le suppliait. Pour qu'il la lâche ? Pour qu'il s'approche, qu'il l'empêche de partir ? Elle le vit faire un pas vers elle, elle ne bougea pas. La pluie battante lui dégoulinait dans le dos, mais elle s'en moquait. Hypnotisée, elle était comme pétrifiée…

Sirius fit encore un pas vers elle, hésitant, comme s'il doutait lui-même de son emprise sur elle. Pour Hermione, ce doute était inutile, elle était incapable de s'enfuir. Il aurait pu avoir un couteau pointé sur elle, elle ne se serait pas éloignée… Jamais on ne l'avait regardée de cette manière… Elle ne savait pas quoi lire, dans ses yeux. Ils ressemblaient plus à ceux de Viktor qu'à ceux de Ron, mais lorsqu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose avec Viktor, ils étaient tous deux des adolescents, incapables d'éprouver quelque chose de très fort.

— Hermione, fit Sirius en resserrant sa prise sur son bras, lui faisant presque mal.

Il l'attira et elle avança. Elle faillit sourire en songeant que lorsqu'elle regardait le dessin animé de la _Belle au bois dormant_ de Disney, elle trouvait la princesse complètement stupide de suivre cette lumière verte alors que ses trois bonnes fées lui répétaient de ne pas le faire. Et elle ? Que faisait-elle de cette petite voix appelée raison qui dans sa tête lui hurlait de se défendre ? De ne pas s'approcher de Sirius Black… De ne pas céder à la tentation…

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Sirius, elle sentit son cœur recommencer à battre à toute vitesse. Il tambourinait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans sa tête. Elle vit l'autre main de Sirius s'approcher d'elle. Elle émit un gémissement d'enfant effrayée en tentant une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner mais Sirius fut plus rapide et plaça cette main sur sa taille, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager.

Il continuait à la fixer. Elle voyait son regard courir sur son visage détrempé par la pluie. Elle fut contente de ne pas s'être tartinée de maquillage, car elle aurait eu l'air malin avec des coulées de fard et de mascara sur les joues… Ses cheveux étaient heureusement toujours attachés, ce qui les empêchait de lui tomber dans la figure. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle avait cessé de respirer depuis plus d'une minute et que de petites lumières blanches commençaient à danser devant ses pupilles.

Elle inspira un grand coup et vit Sirius sourire. Ce sourire… Maudit sourire. Tellement beau, tellement charmeur. Sirius ne semblait en avoir été doté que pour faire fondre les filles comme elle. Naïves, trop peu expertes de la vie, presque innocentes… Hermione se sentait rajeunir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans, de n'avoir jamais fait l'amour avec qui que ce soit. Et elle n'était pas choquée par l'âge de Sirius car ce sourire lui faisait perdre au moins cinq ans. Il en paraissait déjà trente-cinq en temps normal, mais là elle ne lui en aurait pas donné plus de trente.

Seigneur, qu'il était beau… Ses cheveux aussi étaient trempés. Ils lui tombaient dans la figure, lui donnant un autre genre. Les autres tombaient sur ses épaules, dont elle voyait saillir les muscles sous la chemise détrempée. Son cœur battait si vite. Elle sentit la main de Sirius sur sa taille remonter légèrement. Elle frissonna. Pas seulement à cause du froid. La sensation de cette main sur sa peau juste recouverte de son chemisier lui était inconnue. Elle se rendit compte du temps perdu avec Ron. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'une telle douceur, d'une telle sensualité. Sirius était presque trop doux. Mais elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès. Son emprise sur son bras était beaucoup plus faible. Il lui donnait la possibilité de se rétracter. Elle aurait voulu s'en aller, sa raison lui hurlait de le faire.

 _Tais-toi_ , pensa Hermione. _Fiche-moi la paix_.

Elle croisa le regard brûlant de Sirius et se sentit fondre. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et la main qui la tenait par la taille la rattrapa à temps. L'autre la força à rester debout.

— Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

— Hum… murmura-t-elle, le cerveau plus embrumé que jamais.

— Hermione, ça va ?

Elle entendit à peine la question. Ses bras se levèrent et se posèrent sur les épaules de Sirius. Elle les glissa autour de son cou, jusqu'à emprisonner sa nuque de ses poignets.

— Sirius… souffla-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sa voix était une fois de plus presque suppliante. De quoi le suppliait-elle, à présent ? Une petite voix dans sa tête, celle de son cœur, lui en souffla la réponse. Et elle l'écouta. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas sa raison qui lui cassait les pieds… Elle raffermit sa prise autour du cou de Sirius, s'aidant plus de ses bras que de ses jambes pour se redresser. Son visage se rapprocha de celui de l'ancien paria. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue. Son cœur était en train d'amorcer les trois cents battements par minute…

— Embrasse-moi… murmura-t-elle.

Elle distingua la lueur de surprise dans le regard noir de Sirius. Puis celle-ci se réchauffa, jusqu'à rendre ce regard incandescent. Sirius ne savait plus quoi penser. A vrai dire, il n'était plus vraiment en état de penser. Ses yeux voyageaient entre la bouche d'Hermione et ses prunelles cuivrées. Il y vit cette lumière si particulière, celle qu'il n'avait vue encore qu'une fois dans ses yeux, et qu'il avait su identifier.

Le désir… Il se sentit presque intimidé. Savoir qu'une femme si jeune, et si belle, pouvait éprouver quelque chose comme du désir pour lui le stupéfiait. Elle continuait à le regarder, la bouche imperceptiblement entrouverte. Alors il mit ses deux mains au niveau de sa taille, la plaqua contre lui et la souleva légèrement du sol. Les bras d'Hermione purent alors s'enrouler tout à fait autour du cou de Sirius et elle avança son visage.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le contact si charnel l'électrisa. Elle sentit comme une décharge traverser tout son corps, passer par toutes ses veines, tous ses vaisseaux sanguins, tous ses nerfs, pour converger vers un seul endroit : son cœur. Lorsque toute cette électricité l'atteignit, elle crut qu'il allait exploser. Sirius la serra alors contre lui et approfondit le baiser avec une fougue presque violente.

Hermione poussa un gémissement de contentement à ce moment. Les lèvres de Sirius étaient chaudes, brûlantes. Sa langue qui dansait avec la sienne portait encore le goût de ce café si délicieux. Hermione cessa un instant ce baiser si passionné pour mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Sirius. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il la regardait. Elle se sentit rougir et eut à nouveau envie de s'enfuir en courant. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

— Sirius… commença-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il avec l'air d'être aussi gêné qu'elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

— Mais non, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de m'embrasser. Je suis vraiment désolée… Je vais m'en aller, je crois. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si… c'était arrivé de notre plein gré, non ?

— Non, bien sûr… Aucun de nous ne voulait ça.

— Non, aucun de nous…

Ils se regardèrent pendant cinq secondes. Cinq longues, très longues secondes. Ils n'avaient plus aucun contact physique, ils se tenaient à quinze centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça… Vraiment ? Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas voulu… Pas si sûr… Dans sa tête, sa raison et son cœur se livraient une bataille acharnée, pour savoir lequel des deux prendrait le pas sur les pensées d'Hermione. Fatiguée d'entendre ces débats qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler, Hermione souffla :

— Oh, et puis zut !

Et elle sauta au cou de Sirius pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Bizarrement, elle ne fut guère surprise de voir qu'il répondait à sa fougueuse étreinte. Elle sentait ses mains puissantes la serrer contre lui. Elle le sentit à peine faire quelques pas en arrière pour entrer dans la maison afin qu'ils ne soient plus inondés par la pluie. Elle n'entendit même pas la porte d'entrée claquer. Sirius l'embrassait avec une force non contenue, et elle lui rendait son baiser. Ses mains agrippaient la chevelure trempée de son amant, ses beaux cheveux noirs, tandis qu'elle sentait ses grandes mains lui parcourir le dos, en alternance : tandis que l'une la maintenant contre lui, l'autre lui caressait la peau.

Hermione ne contrôlait plus rien, elle n'était consciente que d'une chose : de son désir pour Sirius Black. Elle avait la curieuse impression qu'il ressentait la même chose et cela ne fit qu'amplifier son excitation. Elle sentit soudain une espèce de traction au niveau du nombril et sut qu'ils transplanaient.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et on se retrouve lundi pour la suite et fin de cette fic ! :D Merci d'avoir lu !**


	9. Garder le contrôle ou s'abandonner

**Note d'auteur : Et voilà, le dernier acte ! Ce chapitre en faisait trois à la base, mais vous comprendrez vite pourquoi je l'ai condensé en un seul, c'est le genre de scène qu'on n'interrompt pas pour reprendre 3 jours plus tard xD Du coup il est trèèèès long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas ;) (un peu de Ron-bashing, j'ai envie de remonter le temps pour cogner sur mon ancienne moi, mais bon )**

 **RAR MG123 : Eh oui, elle peut nous surprendre la petite Hermione ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **RAR Marylou : Merci, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Hermione se sentit atterrir sur un plancher. Elle vacilla un instant mais des mains puissantes la rattrapèrent pour l'incliner vers l'arrière. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Sirius et qu'il l'allongeait sur son lit. Elle ne laissa pas ses pensées vagabonder plus longtemps car Sirius reprit sa bouche, l'embrassant encore plus passionnément. Elle le serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait et poussait de temps à autres de petits gémissements de plaisir, notamment lorsqu'il faisait courir ses mains sur son corps.

Elle était complètement allongée en travers du lit, alors que Sirius se tenait au dessus d'elle, s'appuyant d'une de ses mains sur le matelas moelleux pour ne pas peser sur elle. De ses fines mains, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise trempée de Sirius. Elle aurait voulu aller à toute vitesse, ne pas attendre, mais elle voulait aussi faire durer le plaisir. Alors, bouton après bouton, elle mit le torse de son amant à nu.

— Tu veux vraiment ça ? lui demanda-t-il en se relevant un peu.

— Je te veux toi… murmura Hermione, les yeux pleins de désir. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour…

Sirius eut un petit sourire et lui murmura :

— Attends-toi à être épuisée...

Hermione émit un petit rire cristallin. D'une main, elle défit ses cheveux pour les laisser tomber libre autour de sa tête. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, lui tenant la nuque d'une main. Le bras de cette main l'aidait à se tenir au dessus d'elle et de son autre main, il déboutonna le chemisier d'Hermione avec une lenteur insupportable. Il avait laissé ses lèvres et à chaque bouton qu'il enlevait, il déposait un baiser sur la peau humide. Hermione, quant à elle, finissait de lui retirer sa chemise. Lorsqu'il fut torse nu devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire en suivant du regard tous les muscles s'offrant à elle. De ses mains, elle suivit la silhouette de ses pectoraux, griffant légèrement la peau de velours et arrachant quelques soupirs à Sirius.

Quel temps perdu avec Ron ! Sirius avait tellement plus de savoir-faire… Bien loin de s'offusquer de cela, Hermione sentait qu'il avait « vécu ». Il savait s'y prendre avec les femmes, il connaissait d'instinct tous les endroits sensibles de son corps, allant de ses seins qui étaient une évidence à ses creux de poignets où il déposait parfois des baisers brûlants, la faisant gémir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Lorsqu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Ron, elle avait toujours tout contrôlé, allant la plupart du temps jusqu'à se mettre au-dessus de lui et à régenter ses moindres faits et gestes. Et elle avait aussi surtout pensé à faire du bien à son partenaire, qui en général, ne savait guère comment s'y prendre pour lui procurer du plaisir à elle.

Avec Sirius, elle découvrait la Sensualité avec un grand S, le Plaisir avec un grand P, l'Amour avec un grand A…

Si l'on pouvait appeler cela faire l'amour… A vrai dire, dans ce qui se passait en ce moment, il y avait surtout du désir. C'était l'union charnelle de deux adultes consentants, qui éprouvaient un désir ardent l'un pour l'autre. Mais il n'y avait pas d'amour, pas au vrai sens du terme. Hermione ne voyait pas d'avenir à cette relation. C'était l'affaire d'une nuit, peut-être plusieurs. Mais elle ne se voyait pas annoncer à Harry qu'elle allait épouser son parrain, âgé du presque double de son âge… Même si Sirius ne les paraissait guère ! Et c'était tellement excitant d'être dans les bras de cet homme pour qui les femmes n'avaient plus aucun secret…

Soudain, Sirius enleva le dernier bouton de son chemisier. La respiration d'Hermione s'arrêta. Elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, c'était tellement nouveau pour elle, tout cela… Et quel plaisir elle prenait à se laisser faire !

Elle regarda Sirius qui était à présent à genoux sur le sol, ses épaules au niveau des cuisses d'Hermione. Celle-ci rougit. Cette situation n'était pas vraiment gênante, mais terriblement érotique, et c'était la première fois qu'elle expérimentait ce genre de chose. Le plus sensuel était sans doute le regard mutin que lui lançait Sirius, ce regard qui disait tellement de choses, et notamment : « Moi, je sais ce que je vais faire, et toi, tu l'ignores encore… ». Hermione réprima un sourire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, attendant avec une appréhension à peine dissimulée ce qui allait venir. Elle sentit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe glisser lentement. Elle aurait tellement voulu hurler à Sirius de ne pas aller aussi lentement, de redevenir aussi fougueux que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée sur le perron… Mais son amant semblait décidé à se faire désirer – au sens propre du terme. Et à la frustrer aussi longtemps que possible.

Il fit glisser la jupe le long de ses cuisses, effleurant sa peau au passage, la faisant soupirer. Elle mit une main sur son front pour essayer de se calmer et de se contrôler, mais rien n'y faisait. L'appréhension et le désir prenaient le pas sur tous ses autres sentiments. Elle voulait le serrer contre elle, le sentir contre elle, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, caresser son dos musclé… Elle voulait à nouveau sentir ses mains sur ses hanches, sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux…

Il finit de faire glisser la jupe le long de ses jambes et la posa au sol, sur sa chemise. Hermione remarqua qu'il lui avait laissé son chemisier, sans chercher à savoir ce qui se trouvait dessous. On ne voyait qu'un morceau de tissu noir appartenant à son soutien-gorge. Elle se félicita d'avoir mis une jolie lingerie : son soutien-gorge était décoré de dentelle blanche, les bretelles étaient brodées, et sa culotte était assortie.

D'ailleurs, Sirius pouvait la voir, sa culotte, maintenant que rien ne la cachait. Elle se sentit à nouveau rougir, sous l'œil attentif et expert de cet homme plus âgé. Elle soupira en tentant vainement de se détendre, mais rien n'y fit. Elle sentit les doigts de Sirius courir sur ses cuisses, les caresser imperceptiblement, et faire passer des frissons dans tout son corps. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la zone la plus sensible de tout son corps…

— Sirius… murmura-t-elle, dans une semi-conscience.

— Oui ? répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix, visiblement très content de son effet.

Hermione ne répondit pas et tourna la tête, les joues en feu. Sirius se releva et revint au-dessus d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut dans son champ de vision, Hermione sourit et l'attira à elle avec ferveur, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle le sentit écarter les pans de son chemisier, et caresser la peau nue de son ventre si sensible.

Sirius rompit le baiser, se redressa et examina très attentivement ce qui s'offrait à lui, à commencer par le visage d'Hermione, sur lequel passaient diverses émotions. Il regarda ses joues rouges, la trouvant tout bonnement adorable, si loin de la je-sais-tout qu'il avait connue, car c'était sans doute une situation sur laquelle elle n'avait aucun contrôle, et probablement pas beaucoup de savoir. Il caressa ses boucles brunes, en auréole autour de sa tête, enfouit ses doigts dedans et joua avec. Il chercha ses yeux, mais elle semblait décidée à éviter son regard, fixant obstinément le mur nord de la chambre. Il tourna alors son visage vers lui avec autorité et la força à le regarder, ce qu'elle fit, non sans rougir encore plus.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Hermione secoua imperceptiblement la tête et Sirius sourit. Il poussa cependant un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'Hermione l'attrapa par le cou avec une énergie dont il ne la croyait plus capable et abaissa sa bouche sur la sienne pour l'embrasser violemment, ardemment… Il lui rendit son baiser, enserrant son cou entre ses deux grandes mains. Hermione gémit à nouveau et il s'écarta un peu pour la contempler. Elle murmura :

— Tu ne devrais pas sourire comme ça…

— Comme ça ? répondit Sirius en réitérant son sourire, identique au précédent.

— Oui… souffla Hermione en l'embrassant à nouveau avec force et chaleur.

Sirius était complètement prisonnier de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Mince alors, lui qui croyait pouvoir garder le contrôle… Il avait cependant une petite idée de la manière dont lui faire lâcher prise. Ses mains étaient libres, mais il ne voulait pas s'en servir pour desserrer l'étreinte d'Hermione. Non, il connaissait tellement plus de moyens pour faire perdre pied à une femme…

Il fit glisser sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Hermione. La gauche descendit sur sa hanche, pour remonter très lentement, suivant un parcours en zigzag sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il s'amusait à tantôt appuyer, tantôt caresser, provoquant diverses réactions de la part d'Hermione, en particulier des spasmes de surprise. Son ventre était décidément un endroit particulièrement sensible…

Mais elle continuait de le serrer contre elle, sans desserrer sa prise, comme une lionne dont les griffes acérées refusaient de lâcher une proie… Sirius ne se démonta pas et continua son manège. Il fit monter sa main gauche jusqu'au soutien-gorge de la demoiselle, joua avec une bretelle de sa main droite. Hermione gémit légèrement mais sans cesser de l'embrasser. Sirius commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait faire, et si elle n'avait pas tout simplement envie qu'il aille plus loin. Hermione était intelligente, et même si dans ce domaine, elle était loin d'être experte, son cerveau continuait de fonctionner. Au ralenti, certes, mais il fonctionnait quand même.

La main baladeuse de Sirius caressa son sein droit à travers la barrière de tissu noir et argent. Dieu qu'il était doué, songea-t-elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un tel plaisir sans même être nue… Avec Ron, elle ne gardait jamais ses vêtements très longtemps, et il ne se perdait pas en préliminaires, préférant en venir rapidement au fait. Et elle commença à se demander si elle avait déjà ressenti un tel plaisir avec lui que celui que lui procurait Sirius en lui caressant simplement le ventre et en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Elle sentit la main de Sirius se glisser sous elle et lui caresser le dos. Il semblait dessiner sur sa peau, elle se demanda même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait. Elle essaya de deviner quoi. Des lettres… Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse, et se concentrant pour savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Un T… un U… un E… un S… un M… un A… un G… un N… un I… un F… encore un I… un Q… encore un U… encore un E… Elle mit quelques secondes à reconstituer la courte phrase dans sa tête. _Tu es magnifique_ … Elle rosit de plaisir et de timidité. Une telle phrase venant d'un tel homme prenait un sens tout nouveau… D'ailleurs, on ne le lui avait jamais dit. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était belle, mais on lui avait encore moins dit qu'elle était magnifique…

— Tu n'es pas d'accord ? lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille.

Hermione rougit encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit les intonations de sa voix graves résonner dans sa tête. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il avait rompu le baiser, trop concentrée pour y faire attention. Décidément, on ne se refaisait pas, elle restait une éternelle petite je-sais-tout, constamment à réfléchir et à penser…

Soudain, elle vit Sirius se redresser. Elle avait desserré son étreinte sans s'en apercevoir, encore une fois. Il avait gagné, et sans même lui retirer un seul autre vêtement… Mais comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour faire émaner cette sensualité, ce charisme ? Comment faisait-il pour susciter autant de désir chez elle ? En suscitait-elle autant chez lui ? Elle en doutait fort…

Peut-être cherchait-il simplement à voir si son éternel charme agissait toujours. Non, elle n'y croyait pas. Pas Sirius. C'était un homme à femme, mais il n'était pas cruel. Elle lui plaisait, visiblement. Elle sursauta lorsque, se rapprochant d'elle, il toucha sa cuisse de la manifestation de son désir… Elle rougit à nouveau. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle en avait vu d'autres, avec Ron ! Elle n'était pas si prude, d'habitude… Ron lui avait même dit qu'il la trouvait très douée pour le… Elle rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, rien qu'à cette pensée. Mais… pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

~o~O~o~

Sirius la regarda. Elle réfléchissait apparemment intensément. Elle ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Mais lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour, elle cogitait… Elle n'était pas possible ! Il sourit et vit qu'elle le regardait avec un intérêt grandissant. Allons donc, à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle avait un nouveau regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Celui-là, pour le coup, il ne l'avait jamais vu ! S'il ne la connaissait pas si bien, il aurait juré que c'était un regard coquin. Mais pas elle, pas Hermione Granger… Non, elle était incapable d'un tel regard.

Soudain, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes, le serra avec force, et l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos, sous son regard éberlué.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Sirius, sceptique.

— Ne pose donc pas tant de questions… murmura Hermione à son oreille, comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

Ainsi perchée au-dessus de lui, elle gardait la maîtrise de la situation. Non pas que le fait d'être « dominée » par Sirius lui eût déplu, mais elle appréciait également de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos de ses grandes mains fines. Dieu qu'elle aimait ce contact… Il suivait chacun des os de sa colonne vertébrale avec précision, passait ses doigts entre la membrane de tissu de son soutien-gorge et sa peau, et allait jusqu'à descendre sur la chute de ses reins.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il glissa une main sous son ventre, et caressa la peau fine de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Oh non, non, elle allait encore perdre le contrôle… Mais il était tellement doué, tellement voluptueux dans le moindre de ses gestes… Comment ne pas s'abandonner à lui ? Comment avait-elle pu lui résister toutes ces années ? Comment n'avait-elle pas craqué lors de tous les repas de famille organisés pour les fêtes ? Elle était trop attachée aux valeurs telles que la fidélité, chose visiblement inconnue à Ron. Si elle avait su, elle ne se serait pas donné tant de mal pour résister à Sirius !

Elle sentit la main de Sirius lui agripper fermement un poignet et celle qu'il avait glissée entre ses cuisses remonta sur sa taille pour la faire basculer sur le côté. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, le souffle court. Sirius se repositionna au-dessus d'elle avec autorité et la regarda de ses yeux couleur basalte… Hermione se sentit fondre sous ce regard et abandonna complètement la bataille. Le poignet que tenait Sirius retomba sur le matelas et elle cessa de le repousser.

Ses jambes entouraient toujours la taille de Sirius, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de les enlever, en revanche. Elle avait ainsi un peu l'impression de garder du contrôle, en le tenant ainsi de manière si possessive. Soudain, la main de Sirius qui ne tenait pas son poignet redescendit au niveau de ses cuisses, et dessina à nouveau des arabesques sur la peau fine qui tapissait l'intérieur de ses jambes. Hermione se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, et Sirius jubilait de voir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle…

Il continua à dessiner à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Plus il se rapprochait de l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps, plus la respiration d'Hermione s'accélérait. Il voyait sa main libre agripper le drap comme une bouée de sauvetage. Voir l'énergie qu'elle mettait à garder le contrôler d'elle-même le rendait encore plus heureux. Il détestait les filles qui s'abandonnaient dans ses bras. Non, Hermione n'était pas comme ça. Il n'arriverait pas à la faire céder rapidement… Quoique…

Il posa le dos de sa main sur le haut de la culotte d'Hermione et la caressa à travers le tissu, descendant de plus en plus… Hermione avait fermé les yeux, et mordait sa lèvre avec force, tant et si bien qu'elle sentit un peu de sang couler dans sa bouche. Mais elle refusait de perdre le contrôle, non, elle voulait rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Mais Dieu que c'était dur… Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il appuya légèrement sur l'endroit le plus sensible de tout son corps, et ce à travers le tissu de sa culotte. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait lorsqu'elle serait entièrement nue, si le simple fait d'être en sous-vêtements sous ses yeux la rendait aussi compliquée à contrôler…

Sirius esquissa un sourire en la voyant tressauter. Il était sur la bonne voie… Il appuya encore et elle gémit à nouveau. Il cessa sa torture et ramena sa main sur le haut du corps d'Hermione qui put à nouveau respirer. Sirius croisa son regard cuivré. A vrai dire, s'il n'avait pas si souvent regardé ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais deviné quelle couleurs ils avaient, en ce moment, car les pupilles d'Hermione étaient aussi dilatées que celle d'un chat dans la nuit… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la voir comme ça… Il caressa une de ses joues, brûlante. Le sang affluait à la surface comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper. Il regarda la bouche d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa lèvre, et il la trouva ô combien désirable avec cette mimique…

Lorsqu'il caressa ses cheveux – toujours sans lâcher son poignet qui était ramené au-dessus de sa tête – elle ferma les yeux, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau se détendre sans craindre de perdre tout contrôle. Elle sentit Sirius déposer des baisers sur ses paupières et sourit, cessant de se mordre la lèvre. Sa main libre caressa le dos de son amant avec douceur, s'amusant à dessiner le contour de ses muscles qu'elle sentait saillir sous la peau. Elle fit descendre sa main, comme Sirius tantôt, jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Se sentant aussi apeurée qu'une adolescente pendant sa première fois, elle décida de se reprendre et d'être plus hardie. Si elle était condamnée à rester sur le dos – ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, finalement, bien au contraire – autant essayer d'en profiter quand même. Toujours les yeux fermés, à l'aveuglette, elle ramena sa main sur le ventre de Sirius, dont elle caressa les abdos. Elle aurait aimé ouvrir les yeux pour les voir mais décida de rester ainsi. Elle descendit à nouveau sa main et sentit la pression sur son poignet se renforcer. Il croyait être le seul à savoir comme faire perdre le contrôle ?

Soudain, sa main entra en contact avec le membre durci de Sirius. C'était terriblement différent de celui de Ron… Surtout sachant que le propriétaire avait vingt ans de plus ! Elle sourit en se disant qu'il était vraiment bien conservé, pour un quadragénaire… Elle commença à le caresser à travers le pantalon de Sirius. Elle le sentait respirer plus fort, et plus vite. Finalement, elle trouvait ça très amusant de jouer à celui qui perdrait le contrôle le premier. Car Sirius, visiblement bien décidé à gagner, venait de redescendre sa main au niveau de son entrejambe.

Hermione remonta sa main et défit la ceinture du pantalon de Sirius. Il ne l'aida pas, et elle dut se débrouiller pour tout faire. Elle ouvrit le pantalon, et commença à le baisser le long des jambes de son amant. Cette fois, elle sentit qu'il l'aidait et le pantalon alla rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sol de la chambre. Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle sentit la chaleur qui émanait de son torse. Toujours en aveugle, elle se saisit du membre dressé et y imprima un petit mouvement de va-et-vient de sa main gauche. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir l'usage de sa main droite, mais Sirius n'était apparemment pas décidé à la lâcher…

Sirius glissa sa main dans son dos et la glissa entre sa culotte et sa peau. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'il lui caressa une fesse et lorsqu'elle sentit le vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes. Mais il s'arrêta très vite, ne découvrant même pas le début de sa toison brune. Sa main remonta au niveau de son soutien-gorge. Il arriva à l'agrafe, cette petite attache qui l'empêchait d'accéder à cette partie du corps d'Hermione si désirable… Il défit l'agrafe et remonta à nouveau sa main pour entreprendre de descendre la première bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Hermione dut ramener sa main pour lui permettre de dégager la bretelle.

— Gagné… souffla-t-il à son oreille, faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux, et lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura :

— Ne crie pas victoire trop vite…

Mais elle eut un hoquet lorsque la main droite de Sirius caressa son sein libéré. Elle sentit son poignet entravé se libérer et lui permit de retirer l'autre bretelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le soutien-gorge noir gisait au sol. Malgré elle, Hermione se sentit à nouveau rougir. Être ainsi offerte lui procurait une drôle de sensation… Elle était intimidée, de se trouver sous ce regard. Lui convenait-elle ? Il en avait certainement vu de plus belles, de mieux formées… Sa poitrine n'avait sans doute que l'avantage d'être encore jeune et bien tenue…

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, pour éviter son regard. Elle sentit sa main caresser son sein droit. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il s'y prenait tellement bien… Il suivit la forme de son sein de ses doigts, et il s'attarda sur son mamelon qu'il pinça, lui provoquant un sursaut de surprise, et l'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux. Elle voulut bouger une main, mais avec une incroyable rapidité, Sirius lui attrapa les deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains et les bloqua avec fermeté.

— Laisse-moi faire, dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas équitable… dit Hermione qui craignait qu'il se sente négligé par rapport à tout le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

— Ce soir, je suis le maître du jeu. Je ne te demande rien. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est abdiquer…

— Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin. Tu peux t'accrocher !

— Vraiment ? répondit-il. Tu crois que tu peux résister indéfiniment ?

— Non… Mais je suis prête à parier que tu tiendrais moins longtemps que moi, si j'avais les mains libres.

— Avec combien d'hommes as-tu couché, dans ta vie ? lui demanda Sirius, soudain intéressé.

Hermione rougit. Elle répondit d'une petite voix :

— Un.

— Dans ce cas, à moins que tu n'aies suivi des cours – ce que je doute qui existe – tu n'es pas en position de m'ordonner quoique ce soit… Et tant que je tiendrai tes poignets, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose…

Hermione sourit à nouveau et souffla :

— On va bien voir…

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit glisser ses jambes qui entouraient la taille de Sirius. Elle les posa de chaque côté de lui. Puis, de son pied gauche, elle effleura l'érection de Sirius qui sursauta.

— A moins que tu ne me lances un Stupefix, je crois qu'on peut se battre à armes égales, souffla-t-elle.

— C'est ce que je vois, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur le pied d'Hermione posé sur l'extrémité de son membre.

— Que le meilleur gagne ! fit Hermione avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus…

Sirius raffermit sa prise sur ses poignets. Ses épaules étaient au niveau des yeux d'Hermione, et elle ne se priva pas d'admirer le magnifique torse musclé à la perfection qui s'offrait à elle. Sirius se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. De sa main libre, il emprisonna sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Hermione se laissa faire avec délice. Il embrassait tellement bien…

La main de Sirius laissa son cou, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, pour descendre sur sa poitrine. Il caressa imperceptiblement les seins durcis d'Hermione, et pinça à nouveau un des mamelons, lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise, mais il ne lâcha pas ses lèvres. Il continua sa torture, la sentant faiblir entre ses bras. Il savait que ce n'était guère à cause de la douleur. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, sinon elle se serait vigoureusement débattue, mais il sentait qu'elle abandonnait… Quelle victoire facile !

Hermione ne semblait cependant pas de cet avis… De son pied gauche, elle se mit à caresser plus habilement l'érection de Sirius, s'aidant parfois du pied droit. Lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, ce dernier se contentait de rapprocher Sirius d'elle, en emprisonnant sa taille. Elle le sentit sursauter lorsqu'elle réussit à glisser son pied droit entre le boxer et sa peau, et à commencer à le descendre. Il se redressa et lui dit avec une moue faussement boudeuse :

— Tu triches !

— Et toi, tu crois que tu ne triches pas, en emprisonnant mes mains ? Il faut bien que je fasse avec les moyens du bord !

— Et si je te libère ?

— Tu perds !

— Hum… ça vaut le coup d'essayer, je pense.

Il lâcha ses deux poignets. Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle l'enlaça fougueusement et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Les deux mains libres, Sirius en profita pour les passer sous son dos, et en remonter une sous sa nuque, pour la coller contre lui. Il ne trouvait rien de plus enivrant que de sentir sa poitrine nue contre la peau de son torse, cette poitrine qu'il sentait vibrer à chaque inspiration d'Hermione. La main qui se trouvait dans le dos d'Hermione commença à descendre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le creux de ses reins, il glissa un doigt entre la peau et la culotte d'Hermione. Il lui effleura les fesses, la faisant frémir. Il ramena sa main sur le devant, entrant en contact avec sa toison humide. Hermione poussa un léger gémissement et les mains qui enserraient la nuque de Sirius descendirent le long de son dos.

Sirius décida qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps, et le tissu le gênait pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il revint donc sur le dos d'Hermione, la souleva un peu – elle l'aida – et fit descendre le dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes, pour le laisser tomber au sol. Enfin…

Il cessa de l'embrasser, se redressa et la contempla. Hermione tourna la tête, toujours gênée sous ce regard observateur. Même s'il lui avait assuré qu'il la trouvait magnifique, elle espérait qu'il n'était pas déçu, qu'il le pensait toujours… Elle se perdit à nouveau dans sa contemplation du mur nord de la chambre. Sirius la vit, vit la rougeur de ses joues et sourit. Il mit son visage au-dessus du sien, prit son menton fermement entre son pouce et son index droits et tourna son visage vers lui.

— Ne va pas me dire que tu abandonnes maintenant ! souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione sourit à son tour, plongeant dans son regard charbonneux. Elle murmura :

— Si, j'abandonne… C'est trop dur de te résister…

Elle paraissait effectivement épuisée. Sirius obtempéra. A bien y réfléchir, jamais aucune femme ne lui avait résisté aussi longtemps… La plupart de ses conquêtes lui étaient tombées dans les bras en quelques minutes, et il avait fallu plusieurs jours à Hermione ! Plus de deux semaines, en fait.

Et même, en comptant depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée, il s'était bien écoulé plus d'une heure. Elle venait probablement de battre un record… Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la faire plier plus tôt, mais elle avait une telle volonté ! Il se redressa pour la contempler, dans toute sa splendeur. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Elle avait un corps parfait. Sa poitrine était ferme, elle se tenait, elle avait une taille fine, et peut-être un peu trop de hanches, mais il s'en moquait pas mal.

Hermione était peut-être bien la plus belle femme qu'il eût jamais accueillie dans son lit… Sirius ressentit une certaine fierté à cette pensée. Et aussi à celle du fait qu'elle s'était laissé faire, qu'elle avait pleinement accepté. Il y avait de quoi se sentir flatté. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne faisait pas ses quarante ans, Hermione en avait tout de même vingt de moins que lui ! Nul doute que si Rogue lui avait proposé la même chose, elle se serait enfuie en courant…

Il y avait aussi l'apparence, qui comptait. Rogue était tout simplement repoussant, et ce du point de vue de n'importe qui. Tandis que lui, Sirius Black, la génétique avait joué en sa faveur ! Et il avait su prendre soin de son apparence, c'était un plus non négligeable…

Il vit qu'Hermione lui caressaient les cheveux. A l'aide d'un sort, il les avait séchés en quelques secondes, un long moment avant. Mais elle ne semblait s'en apercevoir que maintenant. Il avait aussi séché les siens, dans le même temps, elle ne risquait pas d'attraper une pneumonie.

— On dirait de la soie, murmura Hermione en regardant la mèche qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts fins.

— Navré de te décevoir, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin, mais ce sont bel et bien des cheveux !

Hermione émit un petit rire cristallin et laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas. De son pied droit, elle glissa jusqu'au boxer de son amant. Elle pouvait au moins encore faire ça… Elle glissa son pied entre la peau et le tissu, puis, d'un habile mouvement, elle le fit descendre. Elle ne fut pas fâchée de voir qu'il l'aidait et elle sourit à nouveau. Le boxer gisait sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Sirius se rapprocha d'elle, collant son torse à sa poitrine. Son érection frottait sur une cuisse d'Hermione, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine comme la cloche d'une église.

— Sirius… murmura-t-elle, suppliante. S'il te plait…

Sirius secoua la tête avec un sourire mutin. Il souffla :

— Pas encore.

— J'ai envie de toi… continua Hermione. Je te veux…

— Carpe diem, Hermione, carpe diem…

Il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Hermione. Celle-ci eut un hoquet et se cambra, renversant sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il caressa imperceptiblement son petit bout de chair si sensible. Il le faisait rouler entre ses doigts, le pinçant légèrement, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus perçants qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir. Elle sentait monter en elle cette chaleur qu'elle n'avait que si peu de fois expérimentée… L'orgasme n'était pas une des spécialités de Ron…

Sirius appuya à nouveau sur ce morceau de chair et Hermione gémit son prénom en se cambrant encore plus. Il la sentait venir, mais il comptait la frustrer encore un peu. Il arrêta son jeu et le corps d'Hermione si tendu jusque là se détendit un peu. Elle lui adressa un regard courroucé, furieuse qu'il se soit arrêté si vite.

— Tu veux me frustrer pour le restant de mes jours ? gronda-t-elle.

— C'est tellement plus amusant… répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Comment résister à ce sourire ? Comment rester furieuse contre lui ? C'était le meilleur amant du monde, il maîtrisait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, et maîtrisait même ses émotions à elle… Mais comment avait-elle pu perdre autant de temps avec Ron alors qu'à portée de main, elle avait le dieu du plaisir, qu'elle le voyait si souvent ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait, à présent. Elle réalisait qu'en réalité, elle était restée frustrée pendant trois ans de sa vie.

Sirius attendit un peu, lui caressant la poitrine d'une main experte, épousant la moindre de ses courbes, comme s'il dessinait la silhouette de son corps. Il caressa ses cheveux, ses joues, ses paupières, son ventre… Puis il décida qu'elle avait assez attendu. Mais il ne voulait pas en finir trop vite. Il avait encore d'autres cartes dans sa manche…

Il caressa à nouveau sa toison de ses longs doigts. Puis il fit entrer son index en elle. Hermione sursauta à nouveau en se cambrant à nouveau. Il la sentait sur la bonne voie pour s'abandonner totalement… Il savait qu'elle tentait malgré elle de se contrôler encore un peu… Il fit entrer un deuxième doigt, et commença à aller et venir en elle, effleurant les parois si sensibles. Hermione semblait tendue au maximum, ses jointures de phalanges étaient blanches à force d'agripper le drap…

Sirius se pencha vers elle pour pouvoir voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle se mordait encore la lèvre. Qui ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'elle ? Rien que son parfum était un appel charnel… Il lui caressa la joue, tout en continuant ses va-et-vient en elle de ses doigts experts.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la main froide de Sirius sur sa joue brûlante, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il la regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas craquer… Pas maintenant… Pas alors qu'il n'était même pas en elle… Enfin, si, d'une certaine façon, il y était, mais pas comme elle le voulait… Soudain, les doigts de Sirius atteignirent un endroit que jamais Ron n'avait pris le soin de chercher. Elle sentit une chaleur dévastatrice la traverser, l'électricité passer dans tout son sang…

— Sirius ! hurla-t-elle en renversant sa tête en arrière et en ayant un tel sursaut qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Sirius ne perdit pas une seconde de cet instant. Elle était plus belle que jamais, dans le plaisir. Il l'avait vue renverser son cou vers l'arrière, comme si on l'avait tirée par les cheveux. Il dut avouer qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle se fasse mal, qu'elle se provoque un torticolis ou autre chose.

Mais ce sursaut avait été si brusque, et en même temps si bref qu'il fut vite détrompé. Hermione resta encore un moment cambrée, alors qu'il enlevait ses doigts, puis finit par se détendre. Elle ferma les yeux, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, comme un bébé endormi souriant aux anges.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis la descendit sur sa joue encore chaude. Hermione tourna son visage de ce côté et déposa un baiser sur sa paume, en ouvrant un peu les yeux. Elle le regarda à son tour. Elle se demanda soudain si Ron ne l'avait pas mise sous Impero pendant ces trois ans, pour qu'elle ne succombât jamais au charme de Sirius Black. Elle regarda ses iris couleur d'obsidienne, ses cheveux noirs de jais… Elle caressa les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, le rendant irrésistible.

— Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle.

Sirius sursauta à cette phrase. Avait-il bien entendu ? Hermione venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… Il la regarda et vit une espèce de petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elle était belle… Ses joues étaient encore rouges, et ses yeux commençaient à retrouver leur couleur cuivrée… Il vit l'écorchure sur sa lèvre qu'elle avait si violemment mordue… Il sut alors qu'il avait espéré cette phrase, qu'il n'aurait pas pu la laisser partir si elle ne la lui avait pas murmurée comme elle venait de le faire.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse, douceur et passion. Hermione lui entoura la nuque de ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Il se redressa et en lui caressa une énième fois la pommette, il lui murmura :

— Je t'aime aussi, ma belle…

Le sourire d'Hermione se fit éclatant et elle se jeta sur lui avec l'énergie de la lionne attrapant sa victime. Elle s'empara des lèvres de son amant et lui donna le plus beau baiser de toute la soirée. Sirius la serra fortement contre elle, elle caressa ses cheveux, tout en continuant de capturer ses lèvres, de savourer l'instant…

Elle se sépara finalement de lui, à bout de souffle, comme si elle venait de traverser le lac noir à la nage. Sirius l'allongea sur le lit, se positionna au-dessus d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui murmura :

— Possède-moi, Sirius… Je suis à toi…

Jamais Sirius n'avait trouvé ce genre de phrase aussi érotique. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle était prononcée par la jeune sorcière qui lui avait volé son cœur, et de celui de laquelle il s'était emparé.

Posant une de ses mains sur une de ses hanches, l'autre se positionna sous sa nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement, il la pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein, la faisant à nouveau se cambrer violemment et hurler de plaisir.

Il entama de longs va-et-vient, tantôt sauvages, tantôt lents, la faisant gémir et soupirer à chaque fois. Il avait cessé de l'embrasser, pour pouvoir à loisir la contempler, graver chacune de ses expressions dans son esprit et l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur.

Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui et sut qu'elle allait bientôt venir. Hermione captura à nouveau les lèvres de son amant tandis qu'un orgasme foudroyant la terrassait. Elle hurla à nouveau le prénom de Sirius, tandis qu'elle le sentait se déverser en elle et qu'il ne cessait de lui murmurer son prénom à elle au creux de l'oreille, gardant un parfaite maîtrise de lui, tout en savourant pleinement le plaisir qu'elle lui avait procuré.

Hermione reprit son souffle, comme si elle était restée en apnée pendant dans heures. Sirius la regarda, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien contemplé de plus beau, ce qui, dans son esprit, était vrai. Hermione était la plus belle de ses conquêtes, celle qu'il avait attendue pendant si longtemps. Pour elle, Sirius était le sorcier qu'elle avait été incapable de regarder autrement que comme le parrain d'Harry pendant sept ans, et qu'elle savait à présent le seul à pouvoir faire battre son cœur…

Et tant pis pour ce que diraient les mauvaises langues !

— Tu sais de quoi parlait le livre que tu voulais feuilleter l'autre jour ? lui demanda soudain Sirius.

— Il parlait des roses, se rappela Hermione. C'était un livre de botanique ?

— Pas vraiment, non, sourit Sirius. Si tu avais eu le temps de le lire, tu aurais rapidement compris que c'était une espèce de… manuel.

— De manuel ? demanda Hermione, sans comprendre.

— Tu connais cette habituelle comparaison qu'on fait, des jeunes filles et du bouton de rose, non ? Comme quoi, la rose éclot toujours après les autres fleurs, mais elle est finalement une des plus belles.

Hermione acquiesça, de plus en plus étonnée.

— Ce livre parlait des filles comme toi, Hermione. Celles qui n'ont pas une grande expérience de la vie, et ils expliquaient comment les y ouvrir, comment les comprendre…

— Très pratique, ce livre, sourit Hermione. Tu connais tes classiques !

Sirius éclata de son rire à présent familier à Hermione et l'embrassa à nouveau en la serrant dans ses bras…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, après un lemon de 7000 mots, c'est fini ! :D Enfin... Non, pas tout à fait^^ Sur l'autre site sur lequel je publie, j'avais reçu tellement de reviews de lecteurs frustrés sur cette fic, frustrés de ne pas en savoir plus sur leur relation, tout ça, que j'ai écrit une suite, qui fait pas moins de 20 chapitres x) Et je la publierai ici, le premier chapitre arrivera samedi, ça s'appellera _Au cœur des souvenirs_ :)**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et puis n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur ce site, les reviews d'invités me font très plaisir mais je ne peux pas y répondre si c'est après le dernier chapitre d'une fic ou sur un OS :(**


End file.
